Zootopia: Dark Requiem
by TaintedWisdom2014
Summary: A story set in Zootopia after the events of the movie. Follows the adventures of Nick and Judy as they take down crime as the infamous duo they have become.
1. Cause and Effect

**Zootopia: Dark Requiem**

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters from the movie. Any original characters and original locations are mine. I hope you all enjoy the story.

It is set ten months after the Emmett Otterson case (and the incredible resolution to the situation). Warning there will be spoilers, so watch the movie first before reading this fanfic. It is set nearly a month after Judy and Nick caught their first perpetrator in a speeding incident.

Thanks go out to gonekrazy3000 for catching that timeline error.

This is a slightly darker take on the Zootopia world, so I hope you all enjoy. It gets darker (especially chapter three and beyond).

Beta Reading done by my wonderful girlfriend SAga4000, very thankful for all the help.

 **The Cover Image belongs to deviantart's Pihguinolog. All rights of ownership of said image belongs to this artist.**

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Chapter One:** Cause and Effect

A siren cut through the sounds of the bustling morning city of Zootopia. As it shot through the streets, the other cars pulled aside to allow it to get to its mark without being impeded. The driver slammed on the breaks when the target had skidded to a stop just ahead. The left door opened and a rabbit jumped out and surveyed the scene with her own vibrant, purple colored eyes. Her badge shone in the morning light.

The right door opened and a fox got out as well, his blue police-uniform had long since been replaced as the rabbit had gotten him a custom made outfit to come closer to matching hers. His eyes spied their target escaping into a building up ahead.

The rabbit began to scan the area around her carefully as she took in the sight. The buildings were dilapidated and worn out. Paint was peeling off the buildings where there had been paint and the bricks looked like they had been shot at by some kind of weapon years ago. She asked, "Where ARE we Nick?"

Nick tipped his shades and answered, "A very dangerous part of town Carrots. This place isn't really a spot where a cute bunny should be entering."

Judy playfully punched his arm and asked, "What did I tell you about calling me cute?"

Nick rubbed his arm and said nothing as he saw that their target wasn't coming out of the building. He reached over and picked up his walkie talkie and pressed a button.

A few moments later, a jolly voice was heard from the other end, "Hey Officer Wilde, how are you doing? Did you get those donuts yet?"

Nick rolled his eyes and answered, "No, not yet Clawhauser. Hopps and I have reached Rusk and Byrde avenue in Happytown. I want backup here as soon as it is feasible."

The voice said, "It's on the way, be careful you two."

Judy reached into the cruiser and pulled something out of the glove box. She slowly spun it in her paws, and the look on Nick's face was one that said it all. His eyes had narrowed while staring at it, but Judy didn't just sit around waiting for backup and started to move toward the building.

Nick hissed, "Carrots, what are you doing? Wait for backup!"

The rabbit ignored his warning and began to creep her way past the trash cans. The aged newspapers from times long since past blew past her as she approached the aged building.

Her partner groaned and thought, ' _Here we go again.'_ He put his shades in his uniform pocket and slipped through the streets. As a fox, he had always been fairly stealthy and slippery, so he made certain to use that talent to keep himself from being seen from the target's view. He just hoped that Judy wouldn't do anything stupid.

Judy reached the door that the weasel had entered and kicked it open and held the item she had brought from the cruiser in front of her. She turned on her flashlight and began to clear the rooms, ensuring that the criminal wasn't going to make a getaway while she was searching.

Sirens were heard coming from the distance and Nick knew that the backup was on its way. He just had to make sure nothing happened to her until their arrival. He slipped into the building and caught up to her and whispered, "Carrots, are you TRYING to get yourself killed?"

Judy held her paw to his lips and whispered, "Shh, I know he's in one of the next two rooms. I'm going to take him down."

Nick hissed back, "Jeez Carrots, it was just a gas station hold up."

Judy glared at him for a moment then kicked open a door and ducked as a frying pan was thrown in her direction.

Nick wasn't quite as lucky as it struck him in the face. He rubbed his head as the pain was intense at the moment.

Judy darted into the room and caught up to the Weasel who was about to throw a knife that was in the room. She raised the item and pressed the switch. Electricity shot from the front of it and knocked him out cold. She spun it in her paw, turned it off, then placed it in its holster.

Nick groaned and walked up to her and exclaimed, "Who would have thought that a Fox Taser can be used on other mammals."

Judy grinned and said, "Well, my Dad insisted I bring it with me. Ever since the Savage attacks a few months ago, I figured it would be best if I had something to take a culprit down in seconds."

Nick crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Still, _you_ shouldn't be just rushing in every chance you get. You're just asking for trouble and _you know it_."

Judy's ears popped up as she said, "If it gets results, I don't see the problem."

Nick rubbed his forehead for a moment as Chief Bogo and the rest of the officers showed up on the scene.

Chief Bogo looked down at them and said, "Rushing in as usual Hopps?"

Judy said, "W-well I was just trying to make sure he didn't get away sir."

Bogo motioned with one hoof as the other officers went in to cuff the weasel. They took him down to one of the cruisers as they would question at the precinct. Bogo turned to Judy and Nick. He grunted in frustration then asked, "Do you think this is a game Hopps? If he had a weapon, that little light stick you're carrying will be of no help to you or your partner. Is. That. _Clear?_ "

Judy's ears drooped as she looked down at the ground as though she were ashamed of her actions for a moment. She said, "B-But Sir...I-"

Bogo roared, "CLEAR?"

Nick placed his paw on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Chief, I'll have a good ol' talk with her."

Bogo said, "See that you do Wilde, I won't have any of my officers going in without backup ever again!"

Judy whispered, "B-but, what if he had gotten away sir?"

Bogo roared out, "I'd rather see a criminal get away then see one of you two killed because you rushed in Hopps!"

Judy winced then said, "Yes sir."

Bogo turned and left the building to return to the precinct.

Judy tapped the floor with her foot rapidly which was something she always did whenever she was aggravated. She thought, _'I had it all covered, why is he acting this way?'_

Nick didn't have to ask what she was thinking to have a pretty good idea, just from the way she was behaving. He whispered, "Carrots..."

Judy's ears perked up as she heard that nickname.

Nick continued, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Judy blinked as she watched Nick leave and gave chase so she wouldn't get left behind.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It was about an hour later when the cruiser parked outside a restaurant in one of Judy's favorite districts, Tundratown. There was about a foot of snow that had fallen the previous night, so it was light and fluffy. The buildings were in good condition and their surrounding areas were covered in snow. The sunlight was striking the snow, creating a serene glow and a brilliance that was refreshing after seeing the depressing state of Happytown. Judy jumped out of the cruiser and instantly sank into the snow to her neck.

Nick got out of the cruiser and lifted her out of the snow. The grin on his face told her more than him just speaking.

Judy's ears drooped as she said, "Don't you look at me like that Nick! It's not my fault I am not as tall as you!"

Nick laughed for a moment and said, "Come on, let's get some food." He carried her through the snow toward their favorite restaurant.

Judy was about to protest when she realized that it was actually warm being carried, so she just moved a bit closer in his arms to stay warm while they made their way to the restaurant.

Nick was still smiling when they came up to the restaurant. The outer walls of the restaurant were made of red brick and the ceiling was a nice charcoal gray. The colors seemed to come close to Nick and Judy's fur colors. This was only part of the reason they loved the restaurant. The second reason was that it was run by Mr. Big and his family.

Nick set her on her paws before he opened the door and a blast of warm air rushed over the two of them. The smell of cooking pasta and sauce hit their noses and he heard a sudden rumble from near him.

Judy's ears perked up when she smelt that food and literally dashed into the restaurant and jumped up onto her usual chair near the kitchen.

Nick tipped his shades up and entered as well and walked confidently to the table. The inside walls of the restaurant were a dark shade of red, and the carpet was a nice dark blue which gave a regal feel to the restaurant. The tables were made of redwood and there were chandeliers that looked elegant to say the least hanging above each table. However it was over Judy's consistently reserved table that the most impressive Chandelier was located. It had silver and gold trim around each and every glass covering. This gave the table a glow that he knew his partner loved. He looked around and saw pictures of the Big family adorning the wall, including the man's daughter. He shook his head as he remembered the way in which Judy had actually connected with the family.

Judy saw a Polar Bear walking toward her and grinned. She jumped up and gave him a hug and said, "Kevin! How are you?"

Kevin rubbed the top of her head and said, "Been doing just as well as I can. You haven't stopped by in a while Miss Judy."

Judy said, "Well, fighting crime isn't easy you know."

Kevin smiled at her then said, "I'm just glad you leave the family alone."

Judy asked, "Why would I ever go after any of you? We're family, even though Nick sold you that Skunk Butt Rug."

Nick shushed her, "No! Don't remind them!"

Judy laughed at his panicked expression and said, "Oh don't worry Nick, I'd never let them hurt you. Oh, speaking of little Judy, when is Fru Fru's due date?"

Kevin said, "Sometime in the next few months, we still haven't found out exactly when."

Judy smiled and said, "Well you just have to invite me to be there for her when it happens."

Kevin nodded then asked, "Alright, your usual Miss Judy?"

Judy said, "You know it, what do you want Nick?"

Nick said, "I'll try the Ravioli. I have heard from other customers how much they love it after all."

Kevin said, "Very good sir. Between you and me, I love that dish as well." He took their menus and walked off toward the kitchen.

Nick slipped his shades off his forehead and popped them into his pocket then asked, "Carrots, you have to be more careful if you want to go into a dangerous situation with no backup."

Judy's ears drooped as she looked down at the table. Her eyes were downcast and she felt she couldn't meet his gaze.

Nick reached out and rubbed the top of her head for a split second and said, "Chief Bogo and I are just watching out for you. We both know you can handle yourself as well as any of the other officers. That said, it isn't wise for any officer to do what you do."

Judy's ears perked up and she found herself looking up into those emerald eyes that always made her feel safe. She asked, "Even Chief Bogo wouldn't go in without backup?"

Nick answered, "That's right you dumb bunny. No officer would, that's why he's worried about you."

Judy tapped her foot against the table for a short period then said, "I guess I'll just have to find a way to be more careful while going in."

Nick groaned and slapped his paw against his forehead and said, "As stubborn as ever! Remember when Bellweather shot me? Sure! We switched the serum out, but what if we hadn't? What if she had a real gun-"

Judy interrupted, "But Nick, we-"

Nick stopped her and exclaimed, "I don't want to lose you!"

Judy smiled as she stared right at him then asked, "So you DO care about me?"

Nick just stared right at her. His tail flicked to the right and he crossed his arms.

Judy giggled then said, "Stupid question, I know."

Nick struggled to not smile. Her smiles and her laughs were infectious and he finally broke into a light grin. He said, "You always manage to make me smile, but I'm trying to talk about something serious here!"

Judy said, "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a kind father with his son. Then, of course, I found out you were just hustling me."

Nick laughed and said, "Well you fell for it, hook line and sinker!"

Judy grinned and whispered, "Oh? I seem to remember a dumb fox who blurted out the amount of money he has made since he was twelve to an officer of the law."

Nick frowned and said, "Yeah, I still am annoyed about you hustling me like that Carrots."

Judy punched his arm playfully and said, "Oh you know you love me, don't even try to deny it."

Nick asked, "Do I know that? Yes...yes I do."

Judy grinned then smelt something really appetizing. It had the aroma of cooked meat, sauce and pasta.

Nick saw her nose twitching and her ears moving as though trying to hear for Kevin's footprints. He merely sat back and picked his teeth clean with a toothpick from his uniform pocket while he waited. Unlike his partner, he was the laid back sort. His food would come when it came, but he was always astounded by her energy. It was one of the things he loved about her. Nothing seemed to get her down, so whenever he saw her depressed, he would always try to help her. It was the same back in the Rainforest District.

Nick's thoughts turned back to how she was like back at that moment in time. She wasn't the bouncy and energetic girl he normally worked with. At that moment, she had seemed so fragile and alone that he had reached out to her. Though he missed being sneaky and sly at points, he was glad he did it. Now he had the best partner in the world and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Judy blinked as she saw the look in his eyes and her ears perked up. She playfully punched him in the arm and asked, "What's with you? Is... there something on my face?"

Nick rubbed his arm and thought, ' _She really does strike hard for such a small rabbit.'_ He shook his head and said, "It's nothing like that."

Judy cocked her head to the right as she wondered what was going through his head. However, the arrival of their food caught her attention more so she shrugged then began to chow down on the pasta.

Nick watched as she ate with energy and gusto, but she was also very careful not to spill anything. He had always been amazed at the fact she could eat that fast without getting either sick or making a mess. He ate slowly and deliberately, savoring the flavor of the ravioli he had ordered.

Judy finished eating a mouthful then swallowed and took a sip of berry juice from her flask that she had bought the other day. She asked, "Nick, you've been quiet for a while now, something wrong?"

Nick sat back in his chair as he thought how best to answer her. He finally looked straight at her and asked, "Hey Carrots, you be more careful alright? 'Cause you and I both know I wouldn't be the fox here today if I hadn't met you."

Judy blinked and said, "Oh come on, all I did was hustle you." She pressed her paws together and cracked them, "It was nothing."

Nick sighed and set his coffee cup down then said, "Really now? 'Cause I seem to remember a certain rabbit who believed in a fox." He paused for a moment before he continued, "No one's showed me that level of faith like you did."

Judy shook her head and then sank in her seat, her ears still drooped as she whispered, "But I didn't have faith in you when it mattered most. Remember the whole speech on the podium? I sold you out."

Nick reached out and gently took her arm with his paw and said, "Hey, it was your first press conference. I mean c'mon, who wouldn't slip up on the spot? I mean imagine millions of animals watching you live on TV-"

Judy sighed and said, "Yeah, it kind of threw me for a loop to say the least."

Nick smiled and studied her expression carefully. The rabbit girl's ears were drooped and her eyes were downcast. He lifted his paw up to stop her from talking and told her, "Apology accepted. Now can we just put the past behind us and _try_ to enjoy this evening?"

Judy grinned as her ears perked up. She said, "You mean we can hustle other criminals?"

Nick started to laugh and finally said, "Yes of course. Glad I taught you how to think on your paws."

Judy said, "Well I couldn't just let you show me up back then, remember?"

Nick rubbed the top of her head for a moment then placed his fork on the plate. He asked, "Tell me if this sounds familiar Carrots. Cute little bunny works hard to become the first ever cop from her species and finally actually gains the respect of her superiors. Then, whoopsie: She rushes into a very dangerous situation without backup and with no weapons. She gets badly hurt by the assailants. Next, Double Whoopsie, she passes away because she couldn't recover from her injuries. Then her partner, a charming and sly fox has to deliver the news to her family about her death. Then whoopsie number three, that same fox sinks into a depressed state without his partner around." He then picked up his fork and finished eating his Ravioli.

Judy whispered, "B-But I-"

Nick's eyes glanced her way, as he said, "Never again Carrots, I don't want to have to be the one to tell your family that I couldn't protect you."

Judy glared and said, "I don't need your protection Nick. I'm a cop now!"

Nick shook his head and said, "It isn't like that Carrots. Each officer needs the protection of their fellow officer. Do you know why the ZPD is so strong? It isn't because we're cops, or because we have the law on our side. It's because we stick together and wait for backup before rushing into danger. I'm sure Chief Bogo wouldn't be too happy to see one of his officers killed in the line of duty."

Judy glanced down at her empty plate. She didn't say anything, but anyone could tell what she was thinking.

Nick softly said, "Look, I know that's the second time the issue's been brought up, but it's important Judy. You're the ZPD's shining star and everybody looks up to you! What's there not to look up to? You're cheerful, energetic, and the very picture of a good ZPD Cop. Now, picture what happens if Officer Judy Hopps was no more? What'll that do to the team? The Fox and Rabbit duo? And Clawhauser? We can't forget him!"

Judy grinned and said, "Well that's just what I do at the ZPD."

Nick laughed for a few moments. He shook his head and said, "You're something else Carrots, I still can't believe that I got you as my partner. The Chief could've paired me up with somebody else, but I got lucky to have one of the best cops in Zootopia history."

Judy gave him a knowing look as she leaned over with her elbows perched on the table as she asked him, "Is that you talking or are you just hustling?"

Nick raised an eyebrow before he retorted in a know-it-all tone, "Maybe a bit of both, I mean you did hustle me into helping with your first real investigation."

Her ears drooped as she said, "I-I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of any other way. I needed leads to find Mr. Otterton. His wife was really upset and my career was riding on that case as well."

Nick reached out and took her paw in his. He said, "Don't worry about it, I'm over it Carrots." He heard his communicator go off and picked it off his belt. He answered, "Officer Wilde here, what's the situation Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser's voice said, "The Chief wants to see you, apparently something's been called in and he wants you and Officer Hopps on it."

Nick said, "Tell Chief Bogo we're on our way." He hung up the communicator and said, "Officer Hopps, shall we?" He held out his paw for hers.

She beamed and took his paw and let him help her get up from the table. She asked, "You are such a gentle mammal!" She paused at the door and then gave Kevin a hug. She said, "Give that to Mister Big and Fru Fru for me would you?"

Kevin said, "Of course Miss Judy."

Nick held the door for her as she left the restaurant and was immediately blasted by a wave of a frost filled wind. He saw her start to shiver for a moment while she adjusted and asked, "You alright?"

Judy was about to respond when a lump of snow fell off the roof and buried her in snow. She quickly pushed her head out of the snow and shook it all off. Her purple eyes were wide with surprise and her ears were straight up.

Nick couldn't help laughing at her misfortune.

Judy glared and said, "That was _not_ funny!" After she dug herself out, she found he was still laughing and soon enough she was laughing along with him. She punched him in the arm and said, "You know, you can be a jerk sometimes you dumb fox!"

Nick finally managed to calm down from his laughing fit and helped her into the cruiser. He hopped into the passenger side and the two took off toward the Station.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It took them about thirty minutes to make it back to the station. They pulled into their parking spot and Judy looked at the entrance to the building that had become like a second home to her. Over the past three months, she had memorized the entire building layout. She asked, "Nick, do you think we're making a real difference?"

Nick blinked and looked at his partner. Her ears were drooped and she seemed like she had been thinking heavily about something. During the entire drive, she had scarcely said a single word. He took his shades off and slipped them into his uniform's chest pocket and stared ahead at the building then softly said, "Many animals believe that the ZPD are nothing short of heroes. That said, the only thing we can do is help serve and protect. Then I'd say that we're really making a big difference."

Judy's ears perked straight up and she stiffened in the front seat.

Nick watched her carefully then asked, "Something is up, what did you just hear Carrots?"

Judy whispered, "Three animals, two predators and one large prey. I'd say a Rhino and two large felines."

Nick took the radio off its holster and said, "Officer Wilde calling HQ, pick up please."

Clawhauser's voice came in, "What's up fluffy fox?"

Nick glared and said, "Knock it off Clawhauser this is serious. There are three very large mammals near HQ right now. It's got Officer Hopps on edge, so I'd like backup in Parking Lot A."

Clawhauser let out a gasp and said, "Back up's on the way!"

The two hung up and five officers came out five minutes later. Nick got out of the car fast and Judy was right behind him. He focused with his superior eyesight and sniffed the air carefully. He said, "I smell predators." He sniffed again and added, "Definitely not from the ZPD."

Judy reacted immediately and kicked off the wall and began to wall jump from the parking lot pillar and back until she reached a high vantage point. She pulled out her binoculars and began to search carefully. Her communicator buzzed and she picked it up, "Nick, I can't see them yet."

Nick said, "I had our tech guy add an infrared mode to your binoculars. Switch to it with the red button on them and search for heat signatures."

Judy found the red button and pressed it. Suddenly the view from the binoculars glowed red. She checked the front and saw that red cover had slid over top of the front lens. She grinned and looked through them. She whispered, "I see eight heat signatures. Five are by the entrance and are slowly coming our direction, two are near them, but aren't moving...wait Nick one of them is behind you."

Nick closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He smelt the Rhino and flipped up into the air. He used the momentum to kick off the pillar and land behind the Rhino. As he was in the air, he had pulled out the large cuffs and cuffed the Rhino before he could react. He whispered into the communicator, "Thanks Carrots, that was close. Do you still have that gift I gave you a few days ago?"

She blinked and checked her belt and pulled out the wrapped gift. It wasn't that large, but it was somewhat heavy. She said, "Yep I do!" Before she shook it, "What is it?"

Nick smiled slyly then said, "Oh nothing… just a heavy duty Tranquilizer Pistol. Custom made to fit your paw size."

Judy unwrapped it and saw that it was a sleek pistol. The fact that it shot tranquilizers didn't make her any less nervous. She had never even shot a BB Gun before, let alone a pistol. She cringed and slowly reached in to take the weapon, "I'm… not sure about this." Nick then said, "Chief Bogo already approved of it this morning, and everybody's gonna have one, Carrots."

Judy tried to relax and breathe, but she was having a hard time with it. She put one claw on the trigger as she got the target in her sight. Her paws shook as she tried to take aim. She froze up though before she could fire.

Nick used his agility and his ability to climb to get up to her. He went behind her and said, "It's okay Judy, just relax." Nick helped guide her paws while staying behind her.

She felt her cheeks flush under her fur for a moment before she focused on the task at hand. He was steadying her hands so she could aim properly. She looked down the sight with the Infrared mode active. She saw one of the stationary heat signatures directly in line and with Nick's help, she slowly pulled the trigger.

A tranquilizer dart shot from the pistol and hit the Tiger in the back. At first it seemed like it did nothing, but after a few seconds, the Tiger slowly collapsed.

She saw the other heat signature start to make a break for it. She began to follow it and Nick let go of her hands, as she was calmer now. Judy saw that he was making for a car nearby and aimed ahead of him to the door. Just before he got there, she fired and the tranquilizer hit the Snow Leopard in the neck. Judy pulled the communicator out and said, "Targets neutralized, there's another one that is not too far from your location. Take him in for questioning." She hung up and looked up at Nick and asked, "How did you know I'd be calmer for that shot?"

Nick said, "Remember? I've lived on the streets for a long time. Let's just say that I know what it takes to shoot a gun and that first shot's always the hardest."

Judy took a step back as she stared up at him.

Nick saw her reaction and asked, "What?"

Judy shook her head then jumped to a nearby street sign and slid down it to arrest their runner. As she cuffed the snow leopard, she realized that the second target was a female. She shuddered slightly.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It took about six hours for the tranquilizers to wear off. Judy, who had slept at the ZPD in one of the side rooms was woken up by Chief Bogo to interrogate the criminals who had been caught.

Judy rubbed her eyes then jumped off the cot where she had slept. She shook her head and thought, ' _I gotta remember to bring a change of clothes from now on, I feel so gross from sleeping in this uniform.'_ She turned to Chief Bogo and asked, "So are they awake now? Which one is first sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "I've brought the Snow Leopard into the interrogation room, the Rhino in lockup and the Tiger's still out cold."

Judy turned on the sink nearby and splashed water in her face and held out her paw. Chief Bogo slipped a to go coffee from Pawbucks Coffee to her. She took a sip and let out a soft moan as the bitter flavor filled her mouth. She was more of a fan of tea in the long run, but she didn't dislike coffee by any means. She sighed as the drink started to help her wake up, and then asked, "Alright, which room?"

Chief Bogo answered, "Room 223, you know where it is."

Judy nodded and ran some water over her ears and then shook her head, getting the excess water off her head and ears. She was awake now and walked to the room. She saw that Nick was already waiting for her outside the door.

Nick asked, "You alright?"

Judy looked up at him for a moment, and then nodded. She didn't know what he did while he was on the streets before he met her. Judy knew one thing in her heart of hearts Nick would never hurt her. That was all the reassurance she needed. She placed her right paw on his left arm and said, "I trust you." That was all she said before she opened the door and went inside.

Nick blinked as he watched his partner enter the room and followed soon after.

Judy sat down in one chair across from their detained Snow Leopard. At first glance, the female feline was a fairly attractive one. She was wearing a pair of cargo shorts that was camo in design and had a camo vest on with a black t-shirt under it. In her ears were a pair of white gold stud earrings with a purple gem set in the center.

The snow leopard growled at her and asked, "Why am I here? I didn't even do anything wrong!"

Judy crossed her paws over her chest and exclaimed, "I wouldn't consider skulking around the Police Station in the mid afternoon nothing wrong. Why were you there? And more to the point, why were you hiding in the darkness… miss…?"

She glared back at the rabbit in front of her and slammed her paw on the table. The leopard said, "My name isn't "miss" it's _Aura Colt_."

Judy leaned closer and asked, "Okay then. Why were you there Miss Colt?"

Aura answered, "Why should I tell you anything? You've got no proof that I did anything wrong!"

Judy pulled out a file and said, "How about trespassing for starts? Parking Lot A is for Police Officers only. And you're no officer."

Aura huffed and sat back in her chair, her claws dug into the table.

Nick said, "Miss Colt, I'd appreciate it if you don't destroy our property, or do we have to add Vandalism to the charges?"

Aura glared at the fox and asked, "Why is HE here?"

Judy blinked and glanced between the two and asked, "You know her Nick?"

Nick said, "Uh huh, I told you before, I know everyone. This is Aura Colt, she is the daughter of Zanto Colt, a notorious gangster. The real question is, why is the daughter of a gangster like that doing in the ZPD parking lot?"

Aura crossed her paws over her chest and glared back at them then said, "I'm not talking till that fox leaves the room!"

Nick leaned forward in his chair and said, "Tell me if this sounds familiar Miss Colt. A young leopard, tries so hard to follow in her father's footsteps. Unfortunately she finds out that whoopsie, she fails at everything she attempts to do. Desperate, she tries to gather dirt on our resident bunny cop. Only, double whoopsie, she fails at that as well and lands up being arrested. Then whoopsie number three, she sinks into an emotional depression when her dear old daddy she is trying so desperately to impress abandons her for being a failure. Eventually, she sinks into a dark state where she curls up in a ball. Finally, she dies in prison alone and miserable."

Aura paled and whispered, "You're bluffing fox, you wouldn't dare!"

Nick said, "Maybe I would, but maybe I wouldn't. You won't know if you don't talk. I can say this much, your dear old daddy isn't going to bail you out of trouble this time Miss Colt. Your only hope to get out of this is to help us out."

Aura swallowed hard and licked her muzzle before she asked, "And if I refuse?"

Nick smiled and said, "Oh Carrots and I have our ways of getting the most resolute people to talk."

Judy blinked then looked at him as if confused for a moment. She gasped when she saw him twirling the carrot pen in his claws.

Aura said, "Look, all I did was enter the police parking lot."

Judy asked, "And why would you do that?"

Aura stared right at her and said, "Why? That is none of your business cottontail!"

Judy glared and said, "You're going to want to refrain from calling me cottontail!"

Aura laughed and said, "So this is who you chose fox? A cheeky rabbit?"

Nick said, "This 'cheeky rabbit' is smarter than your entire family. Now I won't ask again, what was your reason for being there? And I want the truth."

Aura said, "Fine, the real reason I was there was to take files on one Officer Judy Hopps. I wanted find _anything_ to get her discredited, but seeing as I'm a highly respected member of the community, it's my word against yours."

A rewinding sound was heard and her voice was heard from the carrot pen, "I was there to take files on one Officer Judy Hopps. I wanted to find _anything_ to get her discredited."

Judy grinned and said, "Actually it's your word against yours."

Aura's eyes widened as she stared at the two of them.

Judy said, "It's called a hustle sweetheart. Boom!"

Nick leaned over and said, "Looks like you'll be a good little leopard and give us what we need. So, tell us why were you trying to dig dirt on Officer Hopps? And none of this will be leaked to the press."

Aura scowled then sunk back in her chair and softly said, "Fine...I'll talk..."

Judy said, "Out with it, what do you know Miss Colt?"

Aura sighed and said, "My father wanted me to get dirt on the new rabbit officer of the ZPD. He didn't say why though."

Judy tapped her paw on the floor and asked, "You honestly believe I'm going to just accept that's all you got? You're crazy. What else do you know?"

Aura said, "That's all I know rabbit!"

Nick put his paw on Judy's shoulder and said, "C'mon Carrots." He walked out while leading her out as she was protesting, then she throw his arm off her and said, "No Nick, we're _so close_ to figuring it out, I know we are if we just-" Judy let out a grunt of frustration before Nick said to her, while putting his paw on her shoulder, "Let's just leave it to the other cops and get some real rest."

Judy huffed and exclaimed, "We're on a case Nick! We can't just _leave!_ "

Nick placed his shades on his eyes and said, "We won't do any good if we haven't got sleep."

Judy sighed then asked, "How do you know _exactly_ what I need?"

He smiled then walked her out of the ZPD building before he answered, "I've worked with you long enough to tell when you're not sleeping. Something going on?" He got into the driver's side of the cruiser.

Judy got into the cruiser's passenger side and closed her eyes before she answered, "I don't know, I've just been tired lately. These long nights are taking it out of me."

Nick grinned and said, "Tell you what Carrots. You're going to get some rest, then I'm taking you out for a nice dinner. Just the two of us, sound good?"

Judy's eyes snapped open and she shifted in her seat. She found herself starting to fidget for a moment before she asked, "Nick, you know how I feel about you. I don't want to complicate the job."

Nick smirked and said, "Well you're going to let me take you out Judy, or else I'll just let Chief Bogo hear about how tired you are lately."

Judy glared and exclaimed, "No way Nick, besides it's my word against yours!"

He pressed a button and a pen that looked like a normal pen played her voice, "I've just been tired lately. These long nights are taking it out of me." Nick smiled and said, "If you don't let me take you out for a nice night, I'll play that for the Chief."

Judy glared for a moment then she suppressed the smile that was forming on her face. She laughed for a moment and finally said, "Oh alright, what time Nick?"

Nick placed the pen in his pocket and said, "5pm. I'll pick you up, sound good?"

Judy smiled and said, "Fine, now can you take me home?"

Nick turned on the cruiser and drove off after the two had put on their seatbelts.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick pulled up to her apartment and looked over at his partner. He chuckled then undid their seatbelts and picked her up gently. He went to her apartment door and then reached into her purse for her keys and saw that she wasn't carrying her repellent at all anymore. He smiled at that and let them in, then placed her in bed and covered her up. He sat down near her to make sure she was asleep before he saw her phone had a message. Curiosity got the better of him as he checked it. It was from her parents.

"Hey sweetie, I hope you are doing okay? And how is that Nick guy doing? Well message us back soon bun-bun, love you."

Nick blinked then closed the message and put her phone back in her bag. He thought, ' _I just hope she's been saying good things about me to her folks.'_ He then saw she was shivering in her bed. Nick sighed and thought, ' _Carrots, you didn't even pack a warmer blanket before you moved here?'_ He went to the cruiser and got a blanket he had purchased earlier. He then went back and placed it over top of her blanket and her shivering stopped. Nick then slipped out of the apartment and locked the door. Finally, he slid the key under the crack between the door and floor, then left to go do a patrol while his partner slept.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

When Judy woke, she found that she was in her bed. She sat bolt upright and thought, ' _What the heck? I was in the cruiser, why am I in my bed?'_ She slipped out from under the covers and noticed the second blanket. Her eyes fell on her bag and found her phone and checked her messages. There was one from her parents. She quickly sent a message to reply which said, "I'll tell you how things are going later on. Love you guys too." She pressed send then began to check the apartment. It was locked, but her keys were on the floor not far from the door. She began to piece it all together and thought, ' _Nick...you clever fox. You let yourself in and made sure I was nice and warm didn't you?'_ She shook her head and laughed for a moment then realized she was still in uniform. Judy picked up her towel and bathrobe from her closet then dashed down the hallway to the public bathroom. She entered, took off her uniform, she shuddered with how grimy it felt. "That's what you get for wearing it a few days straight…" She said, sighing to herself before she slipped into the shower and turned it on.

Judy let out a soft groan as she felt the sweat and grime from three days of being on without much rest washing off her body. She closed her eyes and used the shampoo all over to properly clean herself before she rinsed and got out. Judy shivered from the cool air and used her towel to dry off then shook off. She slipped into her bathrobe and tied it closed carefully, then picked up her uniform and walked back to her room. When she checked the clock, it said 4:15 in the afternoon. She thought for a few moments then remembered that Nick was picking her up in 45 minutes. She gasped and ran over to where her clothes were hanging and began to search through them. There wasn't much in there, but then her eyes fell upon an emerald green top that she hadn't worn near him at all. She picked it up and checked herself in the mirror then softly said to herself, "Perfect."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It was about thirty minutes later when she was dressed and had started to pace the room. Her heart was hammering in her chest in anticipation and partial fear. It was more a fear and anticipation combo. She realized one thing; she had never been on a date before. Now she was going on one with Nick, the guy who had saved her on so many different occasions. She picked up her phone and hesitated before she called her mother.

Her mother answered and asked, "What's up sweetheart? You don't usually call us at this time."

Judy asked, "You alone Mom?"

She said, "Well your father is out with the little ones minding the stall. What is it? Oh wow, you're in that nice outfit. Wait a minute, are you about to go on a date?"

Judy answered, "W-well I-something like that Mom. Look, I just want to know if you have any tips?"

She smiled and said, "Just be yourself bun-bun. And Nick sounds like a nice, respectable young fox. You're one of a kind, sweetheart. And if he's asked you out that means he sees it. So, just act natural, stay calm and have a good time okay?"

Judy smiled and sighed in relief then said, "Thanks Mom. I'll call you tonight and tell you how it went okay?"

She grinned and said, "Okay, bun-bun. Have a good night and good luck on your date." She hung up.

Judy put her phone in her bag then looked at a lipstick she had bought a few weeks ago. She shook her head and thought, ' _Nah, I doubt Nick would really want me in lipstick. Maybe for a second date'._ She gasped and realized she was already planning a second one. Judy smacked her face a few times then thought, ' _Let's see how this goes first.'_

She glanced at the clock. It read 4:57. She went to her mirror and checked herself carefully one final time. Her outfit consisted of an emerald green shirt that somewhat hugged her body, but didn't reveal too much. It was similar in design to her pink farmer shirt. Her pants were a dark blue pair of slacks that looked really nice. She picked up her meter maid hat she had recovered near her car after catching Weaselton earlier and smiled as she remembered the first time they had met and how much he had infuriated her when she found out he had hustled her. She laughed for a moment then hung it back up and sat back in her chair to wait the last minute or so before Nick was supposed to pick her up.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Just outside her apartment, Nick was also pacing. He was dressed in his collared shirt and tie as well as his pants from when they first met. Over top of that was a nice suit jacket that matched the color of his pants. His shades were slipped into the pocket of his shirt. In his right hand was a bouquet of flowers and in his right was a really tasty pie for dessert later on. He took a deep breath then knocked on her door right on the dot of five.

Judy answered the door and took the sight of him in. She whispered, "Wow, you look really handsome Nick."

Nick saw her in a nice emerald colored shirt that reminded him a lot of her pink farmer's shirt. It wasn't flashy, but that was something he loved about her. She was energetic and always upbeat. Despite that, she was never flashy. He realized she was waiting for him to say something and cleared his throat before he said, "Evening...I brought something for you." He handed the bouquet of flowers over to her.

She stared at them and realized they looked exactly light Night Howlers. She was about to drop the bouquet when she took a closer look. They were actually a different flower entirely. The color and shape were the same as Night Howlers, but they were actually a flower called Violetta. These flowers were extremely rare. She whispered, "Oh Nick..." She carried the bouquet over to her table and saw that Nick had pulled out a pair of scissors and a vase. Judy smiled and carefully cut the flowers in a way so they would drink water and filled the vase with some cool water then put the flowers in the vase and just stared at them for a few minutes. She finally said, "They're beautiful, thank you. How did you find them though? They're extremely rare."

Nick said, "Well it was no real big deal, your family grows them along with the produce from your farm."

Judy's eyes widened as she whispered, "Wait, you went to my family farm, just for these flowers? What did you say to my parents?"

Nick grinned and said, "Well, I told them it was a gift for someone. Didn't tell them who though."

Judy groaned and whispered, "Mom already knew that you had asked me out, didn't she?"

Nick laughed then answered, "Probably, she isn't a dumb bunny."

Judy stared at him for a moment then asked, "Do you have any idea how much my dad is going to panic when he finds out?"

Nick smiled then said, "He didn't seem too worried about it when I bought the flowers and the vase from him."

Judy's ears immediately drooped as she thought about her father's reaction. She asked, "Are you sure they were okay?"

Nick said, "Well, let's see here. He didn't seem mad about it. 'Course I also saw another fox down there. I believe they called him Gideon Grey? I bought something for later from him." He picked up the pie box from the hallway and put it on her table.

Judy looked at the pie in surprise then whispered, "You brought a piece of home back for me?"

Nick smiled and said, "Well I know you've been a bit homesick, so I thought this might help."

Judy's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "How did you even know that? I never told you!"

Nick answered, "That's simple. I saw you staring at your parents' picture in your wallet yesterday. You had such a sad look on your face, so I figured that I'd bring you a piece of pie to remind you of home."

Judy moved close to him and gave him a hug. She rested her head against him and whispered, "Awwww… Nick, thank you!"

Nick said, "I didn't even show you the best part yet, but that's in the cruiser."

Judy asked, "You brought the Police Cruiser for our date?"

Nick said, "Well I don't really have a different car for us to use, so yeah I brought it."

Judy thought to what had happened after they had saved Zootopia. She had returned her father's truck with the promise she'd come visit at least once a month. That didn't end up happening as she and Nick had been so busy with cases. She made a mental note that she would have to go visit them soon.

Nick cleared his throat, "Let's go Carrots, our dinner reservation is waiting."

Judy smiled and walked beside him as they left the apartment and locked the door. She asked, "Where are we going?

Nick answered, "It's a surprise." They got into the cruiser with Nick in the driver's seat.

Judy looked on the floor in front of her, then picked up a basket. She opened it and gasped as she saw a large supply of vegetables and fruit. Blueberries and carrots were in the greatest supply. She asked, "Is this...from home?"

Nick answered, "Yup, I got it from your dad. He seemed insistent that you got the carrots. He said something about not trusting the big city vegetables." He started the cruiser and began to drive.

Judy laughed and said, "Well that's just like him. He never did like big cities much."

Nick said, "Well the blueberries are for me of course. I can say this; your family grows the best blueberries I've ever tasted. Seriously, how do they make them taste so good? Even the carrots taste great."

Judy smiled and saw him put his shades on before he made a turn that told her that they were headed for the Sahara District. She said, "Well we have been doing it for generations Nick. Our family would have gone out of business if we hadn't learned some tricks to make our food taste better than the other farms."

Nick glanced over at her and said, "You really look cute in that Judy."

Judy didn't feel the same annoyance when someone else called her cute. It actually made her feel good about her choices before the date. She asked, "Where did you get the suit jacket?"

Nick said, "Finnick had it and wouldn't you know he had one in my size."

Judy sighed and muttered to herself, "I just hope he got it through proper channels."

Nick made a right turn and saw the sign above saying Sahara District up ahead. He said, "We're off duty Carrots, so where Finnick got it isn't the point. He did me a favor, that's all." The cruiser shot into the tunnel leading into the hot District up ahead. A few minutes later, they drove out of the tunnel and were blasted by a wave of heat.

Judy opened the window as they zipped along the roads, the air was hot, but the speed they were moving cooled her off. She couldn't help but let her mind wander. Over the past three months, she had really gotten to know him, yet he had never talked about going to the Sahara District. Judy looked in his direction as they were getting closer to the restaurant. She could tell because of the way he was looking around for the right place. Judy saw a large building that was built into the base of what looked like a giant Palm Tree. It was a hotel of some kind. The hot air mixed with the coolness of the speed they were traveling felt wonderful on her fur.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

As they were about to reach the restaurant, they saw a car shoot through a red light. Nick sighed and turned on the siren. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and turned left to follow the speedster.

Judy reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the tranquilizer gun that he had bought her. Apparently Nick had thought of everything.

They shot from street to street as the car sped up instead of slowing down. Nick pulled the radio and called it in, "Clawhauser, we are in pursuit of a blue pedan. License plate 07CTX92. He is not slowing down to the siren, we need backup in the Sahara District."

Judy saw a street sign and took the radio then said, "We just passed Gyoga and Setsuna Way."

Clawhauser answered, "They're on the way, _please_ be careful you two."

She clicked the radio back in place and Nick handed her his phone, and simply said, "Call the place and tell them we're gonna be late."

Judy unlocked his phone, quickly went through his call history, called the restaurant and a female voice answered, "Hello? Gyoza Restaurant, how may I help you today?"

Nick turned the car into a tunnel. It was leading to the Rainforest District.

Judy said, "The reservation under Nick is delayed."

The female said, "Ah, that's the fox officer who stopped in right? Don't worry, we'll keep the table reserved just for you!"

Judy beamed and said, "Thanks, that's great! We'll be there as soon as we can."

The female said, "Thank you, we look forward to serving you soon." They hung up.

Judy put the phone on the dash and saw the car ahead shoot into the tunnel. She picked up the radio, "Update, the car is headed into the Rainforest District, where's our backup?"

Clawhauser answered, "Oh! Oh! I'll redirect them to come from the other two exits of the Rainforest District. And… okay! Backup's coming through from the Tundra District and Downtown District. Just chase them to one of those exits and we'll do the rest."

Judy smiled then hung up and said, "You heard him clever fox, let's do it!"

Nick sped up and caught up closer to the car. He looked ahead and saw a rabbit in the front seat driving the car. It looked like a girl as well.

Judy pulled out her binoculars then whispered, "Lily? What is she doing here?"

Nick blinked then asked, "You know the driver?"

Judy said, "Yes! That's my sister! _What_ is she doing here? _Why_ is she even _here_?"

Nick said, "Well, looks like we're gonna to find out."

Judy stared at him and asked frantically, "How am I supposed to enjoy myself knowing we're going to have her in custody?"

Nick answered, "Simple, we'll be talking to her tomorrow."

Judy said, "But I can't just-"

Nick interrupted her, "No Carrots, we're not questioning her tonight." Judy picked up the radio and said "Tundra Town Roadblock, you ready? The car's headed your way!"

Francine answered, "We have it ready, just get them here!" The elephant hung up and said, "Boys, its on the way here, are the spike chains in position?"

Higgins said, "Course they are Fran, we've been waiting for this!"

She smiled as she saw the car turn the corner and head toward them. They had been clever and hidden the cars, and put the spike chains inside the tunnel.

As the car shot through the tunnel, all four tires were punctured and the car started slowing.

Nick saw his chance and stopped the cruiser just before the spikes. He got out as the car ahead stopped about three hundred feet ahead.

Judy got out as well with the tranquilizer gun in its holster that Nick kept in the cruiser with the gun. The two approached the window and she pointed the tranquilizer gun at the door. She called, "Come out with your hands up Lily, I know you're in there."

There was no answer. After about a minute, Judy opened the door and found...nobody there. She gasped and asked, "Where? I know I saw her in there Nick!"

Nick shook his head and said, "We've been had, the occupants must have jumped from the car and rolled. We drove right by them on the way to this tunnel. Rabbits are good at digging, so they likely dug a tunnel to hide before we could spot them.

Judy groaned and whispered, "Lily...what happened to you?"

Nick took her paw in his and said, "We'll figure something out." He walked back with her paw in his then spoke to Francine. He said, "We're looking for Lily Hopps, that rabbit was driving the car in question."

Francine asked, "How do you know that?"

Judy answered, "I saw her through my binoculars, but she dove out before the car reached the tunnel."

Higgins asked, "Has Miss Hopps had any history of criminal activity?"

Judy shook her head and said, "No! She's _never_ done anything like this. Lily's a _sweet_ , kind, _good_ young bunny. She'd never do anything like this."

Francine said, "Well, we'll find her and bring her into custody. Do you have a picture of her?"

Judy opened her purse and pulled out a large family picture. She pointed out one of her sisters, "That's her, she looks very similar to me. Please, go easy on her."

Higgins looked at the picture then said, "So basically...look for you and we will find her."

Judy nodded then said, "I'll do the questioning myself.`"

Francine said, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Officer Hopps?" Judy then told her, "She's _my sister_. I'll make her talk." Unaware that Chief Bogo was walking over toward the scene, and that he'd heard the whole exchange.

"Hopps!" He shouted to get her attention. Judy slowly turned around, looked up and saw his disapproving face and said, "You _will not_ be interrogating the other miss Hopps." Judy quickly looked up at him and immediately protested before Bogo cut her off with a warning, "You're too emotionally involved and I can't afford mishaps, is that clear?" Judy looked up at him and continued, "But she's my sister! Sir." Bogo didn't back down and said to her in a stern tone, "Which is precisely why you're _unfit_ to interrogate her." Her ears drooped as she looked down on the ground as a reflection of her disappointment; but as much as she hated to admit it, Chief Bogo was right.

Chief Bogo saw the sadden look on the young officer's face, and took a deep breath before exhaling from his snout, "Officer Hopps, Wilde you're off duty tonight. Now you two enjoy your evening." Judy looked up at him with a raised an eyebrow before he eyeballed her awkwardly and bellowed, "That's an order!"

Nick slapped his paw to his forehead then asked, "How many on the force know?"

Francine grinned and said, "Oh most of them know Wilde. How you two look at each other is plainly obvious."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick stopped the cruiser at the restaurant and asked, "You okay Carrots?"

Judy sighed and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Lily. Why was she driving that car? She's not a criminal Nick, okay? She'll never do anything like this. _Ever_."

Nick placed his paw on her arm and reassured her, "Don't worry, we'll find out the truth. For now, let's enjoy our night okay?"

Judy turned her eyes to meet his green eyes. She whispered, "Nick, I'm scared. I'm really scared… I mean what if she's silenced—o-or worse! What if she's involved-"

Nick said, "Take it easy there, fluffy bunny! Look, I'll talk to Bogo and arrange a visit for you, when she's caught, all right? Feel better now?"

Judy sniffed and said, "Yeah…" As she felt his paw squeeze her arm gently before he got out. She got out of the cruiser. Part of her wanted to just go home. She shook her head and watched as he headed into the restaurant. Heading home wouldn't solve anything. If anything that'd only make it worse. She needed and a distraction, and so Judy strode forward confidently now and took in the sight of the restaurant. It was made of a combination of sandstone and a reddish type of material. She found herself wondering how Zootopia truly was built. Each District seemed so different from the other. Their climates were regulated so that each animal could live in comfort. She finally entered the restaurant and looked around. Inside were some Gazelles that were dancing in attractive outfits. She moved close to Nick and whispered, "Nick, what kind of restaurant is this?"

Nick smiled and answered, "Don't worry Carrots. This place celebrates Egyptian Cuisine." He walked up to the table and said, "Wilde for two? Sorry for the delay."

The female Gazelle, who had answered the phone earlier, said, "Oh so you're the ones huh? Well your table is still on reserve, come along now."

Nick and Judy followed the pretty Gazelle to their table. He smiled at her then said, "To start, I'd like two Yansoons and give us need a few minutes to decide order the main course, but a start with two orders of Eish Masri sounds good."

She wrote it down and said, "Very good Sir." The waitress then walked off to order the appetizer from the kitchen.

Judy looked around then said, "How did you find a place like this?"

Nick smiled and said, "I _personally_ know the chef."

Judy blinked then saw the pita bread brought out which was their appetizers along with two teas. She took a sip and her ears instantly perked straight up. She licked her lips and took another sip. The tea had a unique flavor, kind of like black licorice.

Nick grinned and said, "Good tea huh?"

Judy nodded and couldn't help taking another sip. It felt like she was being warmed up straight to the bone. She asked, "How do they make these?"

Nick took a sip of his own tea and said, "Well… I don't know, but I _do_ know that Anise Seed is the main ingredient."

Judy felt her body relaxing as she sipped the tea. She almost didn't want dinner, just to drink this tea all night. She looked at the menu and picked out different kinds of kebabs for her to eat.

Nick smiled and waved over the waitress and ordered about ten different kebabs for each of them. He also ordered some falafels for them to eat.

Judy sat back as she tried some of the flat pita bread and drank some more of the tea. She found her entire body felt content as she had the unique cuisine and took in the smells around her. There was a lot of spice mixed with the scent of cooking meat. She asked, "Nick, is this alright? I mean, I'm not really much of a meat eater."

Nick said, "Don't worry, we got some carrots from the farm as well. We can have those after dinner."

Judy thought for a few minutes before she said with a small shrug, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try?"

Nick smiled and said, "Nope. Now quit your fussing and enjoy dinner."

A few minutes later, their food arrived and Judy found herself sniffing the food hungrily. She was particularly taken with the kebabs.

Nick watched as she practically devoured the kebabs and thought, ' _Here I thought I was supposed to be the predator, not her.'_

Judy swallowed a bite then wiped her mouth with a napkin and asked, "What's wrong Nick? You haven't touched most of your food."

Nick smiled and rested his muzzle in one of his paws then said, "I was just admiring how good your appetite is. My dad always said a healthy appetite means a healthy animal."

Judy blinked then picked up another kebab and pulled a piece of meat off it and started to chew it. She closed her eyes as she chewed it slowly and thoughtfully.

Nick began to eat as well, but he was used to the type of cuisine. It never ceased to amaze him how good the food was in the restaurant.

It took them about thirty minutes to go through all the food. Nick ate the most, but Judy ate about three quarters as much as Nick. This genuinely surprised him as he hadn't seen her eat that much.

Judy moaned softly as she took another sip of her Yansoon tea before she finally said, "That was delicious. I _really_ need to come here more often."

Nick laughed and said, "I'll take you here anytime you want?"

She looked up at him and asked, "Nick, why did you really want to go out on a date with me?"

Nick scratched his ears for a moment then said, "Well, I noticed how tired you were from all the late night stakes out, so I figured why not give you a break? 'Course that's only half of it."

She asked, " _And_ what was the other reason?"

Nick took a sip of his tea, then got up and paid for the meal. He gently took her paw and walked out with her and returned to the cruiser with her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick drove them to Beach Promenade in the Sahara District and the two got out of the cruiser. Nick walked with her by the ocean their paws in the sand. He finally chose to answer her question from back in the restaurant, "Judy... you asked me what my other reason is for asking you out, but what I want to know is: Why would ask that? You should the answer by now."

Judy stared at the moon as she thought about how her life had drawn her to this very moment. It was like everything she had gone through was a beacon that had led her to him. She slowly turned to Nick and said, "Nick... I-"

Nick placed a claw on her lips and whispered, "Quiet... someone's watching us." He pulled out the tranquilizer gun he had brought from the cruiser just in case. He focused his sense of smell then shook his head. He picked Judy up in his arms and raced back to the cruiser.

Just before they got to the cruiser, she pushed herself out of his arms, and then tackled him to the ground. A gunshot rang through the cool night air. The bullet went past the cruiser and struck a palm tree. She took the tranquilizer gun and activated the thermal scanner. She stayed low with Nick beside her and began to search the surroundings.

Another shot rang out and struck the tree again. Nick sprang into action as he grabbed Judy and dove into the Cruiser with her beside him. He turned on the engine and slammed his paw on the gas pedal and got them out of there before the shooter could fire again. He sighed in relief as he said, "That was close." He glanced over at her and asked, "Are you alright Judy?"

The bunny said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad we got away." She reached over to the radio and reported what had happened to the ZPD.

Clawhauser said, "I'll send some cruisers to investigate."

Nick took the receiver and said, "Hold it Clawhauser. If that sniper is still in the area, we aren't equipped for it yet. So let me handle it."

Clawhauser asked, "You're kidding right Nicky? I can't let you go out there! Not when you're on a date!"

Nick said, "Clawhauser, just trust me. We'll wait for the right opportunity and then take them down."

Clawhauser said, "I don't like this…" Nick could hear the cringe in his voice, "Are you and Officer Hopps okay?"

Nick answered, "Yeah, we're fine. On another note, any luck finding Lily Hopps?"

Clawhauser said, "Oh! We actually captured her fifteen minutes ago! And you'd be happy to know that the trap went well. So she should be in the cells in an hour."

Nick said, "Keep that girl comfortable, you hear me?"

Clawhauser said, "You got it, Nicky." Nick stared on with an annoyed on his face as he said to him, trying to sound as polite as possible, "Oh and Clawhauser." The Cheetah immediately perked up and replied, " _Yes?_ " Nick then told him flat out, "Don't call me Nicky." They both heard the wince from the other line before the administer said with a sheepish chuckle, "Right, Sorry. Okay… _note to self, do not call Officer Wilde_ _Nicky._ And… Done! All right have fun you two, and please let me know how it went? Bye!" Before he hung up and went back to his donuts. Nick took a deep breath and put the receiver back in its stand.

Judy asked, "What now?"

Nick said, "We'll head back to your place, that okay?"

Judy nodded as they pulled into the Downtown District and headed back for her apartment.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It was about thirty minutes later when they pulled into a parking space by her apartment. Nick put in ten dollars, which granted him a nighttime park, and then walked up with her by his side.

Judy unlocked her door then paused at the door. She asked, "Nick, did you come in here while I was sleeping?"

Nick grinned and said, "Well I couldn't just leave you sleeping in the cruiser now, could I?"

Judy smiled and said, "You always have to put me first, don't you?"

Nick cleared his throat and said, "Come on, let's watch a movie and have some that pie I got from Gideon Grey."

She sat down on her chair and then asked, "Where are you going to sit?"

Nick sliced up the pie as he spoke, "I figured we _could_ just sit on the bed and watch on your new TV."

She smiled and put on Pig Hero 6 for them to watch and closed her blinds she had gotten for her window. After that, she scooted back on the bed so she could rest her back against the wall and Nick soon joined her. The two sat eating the pie in the flower scented room. She moved closer to Nick and rested her head on his chest and whispered, "I'm so glad that you're okay Nick. I couldn't imagine what I'd do without you."

Nick rubbed the top of her head with his paw and said, "That's how I feel every-time you rush in without waiting for backup Carrots."

Judy looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Oh... I didn't think about it like that."

Nick found himself staring into those purple eyes of hers. He whispered, "Hey, did I ever tell you have such beautiful eyes?"

Judy smiled and said, "No, you haven't."

Nick found himself moving slowly closer to her, as if he couldn't help himself. His lips suddenly felt bone dry as if he hadn't had anything to drink all night. His heart was hammering in his chest and the only thing he could see now was her.

Judy saw him leaning closer to her and smiled. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her mind was racing. This was a dream come true for her. Right next to her was the guy that had changed her entire life. All she could think of was showing to him just what he meant to her. She leaned up towards him and slowly closed her eyes, showing her intentions. Their mouths were just inches apart when Judy's phone started ringing.

Nick jumped and the two scrambled apart.

Judy thought, ' _Oh cheese and crackers_ _ **WHY NOW**_ **?** ' She pulled out her phone, visibly agitated at it. Part of her wanted to throw it out the window and just continue where they were, but the caller was her parents so she had to take it. She answered the phone, "Hi Mom, Dad."

Her father asked, "Did he behave himself?"

Judy blinked and asked, "Oh you mean Nick? Yeah. Dad, he's not a bad guy." Her father sighed and said, "I know, I know, but just remember when you're young things tend to get a little… well crazy and—"

Her mother elbowed him and said, "Knock it off, you're embarrassing her! How did the date go bun-bun?"

Judy said, "It is going just fine, I mean we got shot at by a sniper."

Her mother gasped, "A sniper?! Oh honey are you alright?"

Judy smiled and said, "Yes we're fine, but it's late and we're going to get some sleep soon. I love you two, thanks for calling."

Her father was heard saying in the background, "Wait, _we?_ " He took the phone from her and said, "Is he there with you right now?" Her mother, Bonnie let out an irritated groan and said, "Yes, Stu he's over there right now."

He took the phone from her and said, "Now, you two be careful all right? A-And no funny stuff!" His wife then shouted from the background, " _Stu!_ " He then let out a nervous chuckle and said to her abruptly, "I gotta go. Love you bun-bun!" Before he hung up.

Judy groaned and put her phone back in her purse and moved back close to Nick and said, "Sorry about that. I forgot to message them and let them know I was okay."

Nick smiled and put his paw around her and held her close to him. He whispered, "It's fine Judy."

Judy moved herself closer to him and stared up into his emerald eyes. She then rested her head on his chest.

Nick put the blankets around them and whispered, "You tired?"

Judy yawned cutely and whispered, "Yeah, it's been a long day for us. You aren't going anywhere right?"

Nick said, "There's no place I'd rather be Carrots."

Judy smiled at the nickname he used for her, but for some reason she could sense the nickname wasn't simply a _nickname_ anymore. She murmured as she slowly fell asleep.

Nick couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, but she wasn't speaking intelligibly anymore. He chuckled then held her closer to him. He felt her paws automatically go around him and hold him close to her. He fell asleep with her in his arms and a peaceful smile on his face.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Will Nick finally kiss Judy? What will happen to Lily Hopps? Will they catch that Sniper and what about that trio that tried to break into the ZPD? All these answers and more on the next chapter of Zootopia Dark Requiem. Stay tuned for Chapter Two: Darkened Dawn.**


	2. Darkened Dawn

**Zootopia:** **Dark Requiem**

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters from the movie. Any original characters and original locations are mine. I hope you all enjoy the story.

It is set three months after the Emmett Otterson case (and the incredible resolution to the situation). Warning there will be spoilers, so watch the movie first before reading this fanfic.

This is a slightly darker take on the Zootopia world, so I hope you all enjoy.

This chapter is shorter than my first chapter. This is intentional.

Beta Reading done by SAga4000, very thankful for all the help.

The Cover Image belongs to deviantart's Pihguinolog. All rights of ownership of said image belongs to this artist.

As always, read and review.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Chapter Two:** Darkened Dawn

The sun slowly rose over the previously slumbering city of Zootopia. Cars started getting on the road and animals were heading their way to work. The sunlight slightly illuminated an apartment in Downtown Zootopia. The blinds were closed so the light didn't flood the apartment.

Inside, Judy stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She felt paws around her and froze for a split second. It was only when she saw that Nick was the one holding her that she relaxed and her mind went back to the previous night. She cuddled up closer to him under the blankets and closed her eyes to relax a bit more.

Nick woke up about ten minutes later and yawned then looked down. He saw that Judy was completely relaxed in his arms and smiled. He whispered, "Judy, we gotta get up."

Judy groaned and said, "No, five more minutes."

He chuckled and rubbed the top of her head softly then said, "I know what you mean, I don't want to get up either. We have to though."

She peeked out from under the blankets and looked at the clock. It said 7:00 am. She started rubbing sleep from her eyes and whispered, "I don't want to get up right now Nick."

Nick smiled then pulled out his phone and called into the office. He asked, "Chief, have you finished interrogating your latest prisoner?"

Chief Bogo answered, "Not yet Wilde, when are you coming in?"

Nick looked at Judy who was still looking sleepy and said, "Mind if we get to a patrol in two hours Chief?"

Chief Bogo scratched his chin for a moment then said, "Fine, but call in when you start."

Nick said, "Thanks Sir." They hung up and he smiled then pulled Judy close to him and whispered, "Well we have another hour and a half to relax."

Judy smiled and rested her head against his chest and asked, "Do you think we'll find out what happened to Lily today?"

Nick rubbed her back with his claws and said, "I don't know, but I hope so. From what you told me, she doesn't seem the type to cause trouble like that."

Judy's ears drooped at that moment and she whispered, "She's never given us any trouble, well she's had a bit of a mouth on her, but that was about it."

Nick tilted her head to look at him. He said, "Well that's a start."

Judy smiled as her ears slowly went back up to standing upright. After her ears were standing up, she said, "You're right, should we get a head start on it?"

Nick blinked then asked, "You have a lead?"

Judy said, "Not a lead per-say, but I was thinking of asking Mr. Big about it. He knows a lot of the underground movements. He might have some information for us."

Nick yawned again then said, "I guess we should get going then?"

Judy said, "We aren't going anywhere until we both have a shower. Did you bring your uniform?"

Nick said, "Yeah I did. I figured I'd be staying over."

Judy grinned and said, "And what would've you done if I'd said _no_?"

Nick smiled and whispered in her ear, "Well, I guess I'd have gone back a little disappointed."

Judy smiled for a moment before she said, "Well sorry to disappoint you even more, but I'm gonna go take a shower." She jumped out of the bed and got her towel and clean uniform in her hands and dashed to the bathroom.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Judy stared upward as the hot water rained down on her from the shower. She thought, _'Keep it together Judy. Everything's going to be fine. We'll get to the bottom of this.'_ Then She heard a knock at the door and Nick's voice, "Carrots, you okay?"

Nick had been a bit worried about her as she had already been gone for half an hour. He knocked again, "You've been gone a while."

Judy called back, "I'll be out soon Nick, sorry!"

Nick smiled and sat down to wait for her.

Judy used the shampoo all over her body to get herself clean. While she was scrubbing out her fur, she thought, _'What happened to you, Lily?'_ She rinsed herself and turned off the water, then shook the excess water off her body. After drying herself with the towel, she changed into her clean uniform and admired herself in her mirror. She actually felt rested for the first time in a while. She opened the door then helped Nick up. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'll meet you in the cruiser, I want to do some searching on the database."

Nick smiled and entered to have his own shower and turned it on...to find there was only cold water. He yelped as the cold water hit him and cried out, " _Hopps_!"

Judy grinned then called out, "Sorry Nick!" She raced down to the cruiser and got in quickly.

About fifteen minutes later, a very disgruntled Nick came out and sat in the passenger side of the cruiser. He glared at her and said, "That wasn't funny Hopps."

Judy laughed and said, "Oh come on, that yelp was worth it, you have to admit it I got you good!"

Nick put his shades on and stared straight forward, "All right, I'll give you that."

Judy smiled and leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "I'll treat you to a big breakfast Nick, alright?"

Nick replied with a sideway smirk on his face, "Sounds good to me."

Judy smiled to herself then the cruiser took off for them to get some breakfast and coffee.

Nick asked, "So how was last night for you?"

Judy pulled into their favorite breakfast restaurant and stopped the cruiser. She said, "Nick, yesterday was one of the best and worst days of my life."

Nick softly said, "Lily still got you down huh?"

Judy nodded and said, "But you really helped. If it weren't for you, I'd have spent the entire night pacing my place just worrying for her. Instead, I actually got a good night's sleep. Really Nick, thanks."

Nick rubbed the back of his head and said, "I didn't do much Carrots."

Judy said, "You did more than you could possibly imagine." She took his paw in hers then said, "Come on, let's get some breakfast and coffee."

Nick grinned and got out of the cruiser then went to her side and held out his paw for her. He helped her down when she took it.

Judy smiled up at him and said, "You're the best Nick!"

He laughed and said, "Thanks Carrots, let's get in there!"

The two walked into the restaurant.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Judy and Nick were seated in a few minutes and the two poured over the menu. Judy looked up at Nick who was eyeing a nice order with eggs, bacon, sausage and hash-browns. She asked, "You going to have a big breakfast Nick?"

He looked over at his partner who was staring at him expectantly. He moved to the seat next to her and asked, "That a problem Carrots?"

Judy shook her head and said, "No, it's fine. I just want to know so I can order the same."

Nick blinked then asked, "Carrots, are you tryin' to eat like I am? You'll never keep up."

Judy glared and said, "Watch me do just that fox!"

Nick laughed and said, "Fine, then I'll order for us." He motioned for the waitress who was a sheep. He ordered two of the breakfast he had been looking at and coffee. He also ordered a carrot juice for Judy.

Judy's ears shot straight up and began searching for the sound of the waitress' footsteps. She was sitting straight up and looked everywhere around her.

Nick, meanwhile, was sitting back in his chair. He closed his eyes and just smelt the scents around him. It was probably from the fact that he was a fox, but he loved the smell of cooking eggs. His eyes fell upon his partner who was now sipping carrot juice happily. Nick asked, "Ya know, I thought it strange."

Judy blinked then asked, "What are you talking about Nick?"

Nick slipped his shades into his shirt pocket and said, "You eating meat. I thought all bunnies only ate vegetables."

Judy took another sip of her carrot juice then said, "That's your doing Nick. I never ate meat before I met you, never even really considered it. After I tried eating meat with you, I never _tasted_ anything so good before! Guess I am the odd ball in the family."

Nick's eyes swept over her then said, "Never let anyone see that they get to you."

Judy finished her carrot juice and said, "You said that before to me, there's more to those words right?"

Nick slowly lowered his coffee cup then exclaimed, "It doesn't matter if it's from your choices or someone upsetting you. All that matters is that you trust in yourself."

Judy ran her claw along the rim of her empty carrot juice. Her ears were still searching for the sound of the waitress for their food while she thought about what he was talking about.

Nick continued, "When I first met you, I'd thought of a way to make more money from my Pawpsicle hustle. Then you came back to me and this time the offer was blackmail over my tax evasion." He said that last part very quietly. He sighed and finished, "Before I knew it, I found myself stunned by who you were. When I saw the Chief trying to force you to give up your badge, something inside me snapped. I couldn't just let it go, maybe I'd gotten used to you being with me. All I remember though is seeing that dejected and depressed bunny on the sky tram bridge that day."

Judy whispered, "That meant more to me than you could possibly imagine Nick. I felt so helpless when he demanded that I hand over my badge. I felt so alone as well. When you stood up for me, I couldn't think, I could barely breathe. It took all my resolve just to remember to breathe."

Judy's ears lowered slightly as she said, "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble."

Nick laughed and said, "Didn't cause me too much trouble? That's rich! You blackmailed me into helping you and say you didn't cause me trouble? But I'm glad you did. That hustle changed my life. Heck if you'd told me I'd become a cop back when we first met, I'd have thought you were nuts!"

Judy grinned and said, "You know what, I'm glad that I did too."

Nick burst out laughing and said, "So you had that whole setup planned before you even drove up?"

Judy smiled and placed one paw on her waist and whispered, "Did you have any doubt on it?"

Nick leaned in close so they were staring nose to nose then whispered back, "Now that I know how conniving you can be, I'd expect nothing less. I'd say seeing how I hustled you and made my money that day taught you how to be a sly little bunny."

Judy smile turned into a grin as she stared right into his eyes and whispered, "I wouldn't be the bunny I am today if it weren't for you Nick, that's the truth."

Nick whispered back, "It's the same with me. You showed faith in me and believed in me when everyone else had given up on my being anything other than a untrustworthy fox."

Judy took his paw in hers and said, "There's one thing I know for certain. You're the one animal I can count on more than any other."

The waitress came back and placed their plates down in front of them. She smiled and said, "Isn't that such a sweet scene? So how long have you two been dating?"

Both of them jumped in their seats and sat back quickly. Judy felt that she was beyond flushed under her fur. From Nick's reaction, he was much the same way. She said, "W-well-"

Nick saw that she was struggling to get the words out so he answered for her, "We're partners! She's my partner, and…" He turned and stared for a moment before he turned back to the waitress and added, "…one that I care dearly for."

The waitress, who was a female fox, said, "Well then I have just one tip for you Officer Hopps."

Judy's eyes widened and she asked, "H-how do you know who I am?"

She said, "I saw that press conference. Trust me when I say, strike while the iron is hot. You'd be surprised just how many female customers are interested in your partner."

Judy looked around and saw that some of the other vixen customers were staring at Nick and her enviously. She gritted her teeth then stood up and went over to Nick and placed her paw in his and said, "He's my partner, and no animal will ever take him from me!"

Nick felt himself want to sink into his uniform to disappear out of embarrassment. It was also very flattering though. He whispered, "Carrots, let's eat!"

Judy flushed then dashed back to her chair and stared at the large plate of food. She whispered, "Is this really for one person?"

The waitress laughed and said, "I can see why he likes you Hopps. Meal's on the house this morning." She winked then walked off still laughing to herself.

Nick started laughing then said, "You did all that on purpose didn't you?"

Judy twirled the fork in her paw and said, "Yup, did you have any doubt?"

Nick laughed harder and exclaimed, "Oh you're too much Carrots! First you trick me with that cold water, now you get the makeup meal free? Looks like you learned a lot from me."

Judy smirked before she dug the fork into a piece of sausage and took a bite from it. She chewed slowly and methodically then swallowed. She looked up at him and her gaze was piercing. Judy whispered, "Don't ever underestimate me Nick, no one tells me what I can or can't be."

Nick shivered from her stare for a split second then shook it off and began to eat.

Judy paused before she got to the eggs and then asked, "How was I so blind though? I trusted Bellweather so much. She was using me the whole time, when she shot you I felt like time had frozen still. I knew it was just a blueberry, but still."

Nick popped a piece of bacon into his mouth then after he had finished he stated, "I still can't believe we pulled that off. That was the best hustle we ever did."

Judy grinned and said, "I know, but I still didn't like seeing you get shot. It scared me Nick."

Nick reached out with one paw and held the paw that wasn't holding the fork. He said, "I know Carrots."

They finished their meal fairly quickly as they couldn't sit at the restaurant all day. Upon finishing their meal, Judy hopped down from the chair and walked to the door and waved to the vixen, "Thanks for the meal, I'll see you again soon." She exited the restaurant.

Nick sighed then placed a twenty dollar tip on the table before he left as well. He saw the vixens watching him as he went and wondered if the waitress was being truthful when she said that most of the vixens were envious of them. When he got in the cruiser they took off quickly towards Tundratown.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Judy got out of the cruiser and was blasted by frigid air and shivered. She gasped out, "That's one thing I hate about Tundratown, the cold." She glared at Nick who was fairly unaffected by it and asked, "How are you never cold?"

Nick smiled and said, "It's all 'cause I'm a fox."

Judy felt her shivering not subsiding and dashed to Mr. Big's main compound entrance. She dashed inside and immediately felt better. She loved the warmth, as it was warmer in there than outside. The door opened and Nick strolled in confidently. She saw Raymond standing guard by Mr. Big's door. The two walked up to him and she asked, "Is Mr. Big inside?"

Raymond nodded and stepped aside to let the two in.

Judy smiled then entered with Nick beside her. She saw Koslov sitting at the big chair and Mr. Big in his small chair on the desk. She walked up then kissed the ring on Mr. Big's right paw.

Mr. Big asked, "What brings you here my dear?"

She said, "I'm here for two reasons. First, I want to check on Fru-Fru and second is business."

Mr. Big said, "She is resting at the moment."

Nick asked, "Is she alright sir?"

Mr. Big chuckled then said, "Yes, she's fine. She's been resting more, as she gets closer to her due date. Now then, what is the business you speak of?"

Judy asked, "Have you heard of any new criminal organizations, perhaps one using bunnies?"

Mr. Big sighed and answered, "Yes, I have. In the Sahara District, a new syndicate has arisen in the past month. The followers have grown large in number and very powerful. It is something of a delicate matter that we're trying to deal with. Bunnies have even joined their ranks."

Judy froze then whispered, "Was one of bunnies named Lily Hopps?"

Mr. Big raised his eyebrows then asked, "Why would you ask about her?"

Judy answered, "She's... She's my sister. The ZPD detained her for speeding and resisting arrest last night."

Mr. Big said, "I see, and you fear for her. I take it she was a sweet and kindhearted bunny who never did anything wrong."

Judy gasped and asked, "H-how did you?"

Mr. Big chuckled and said, "Do not take my information network lightly my dear. I don't know if she is involved with the syndicate, but I will have Koslov look into it for you."

Judy sighed in relief and then whispered, "Thank you, Mr. Big, this has been bothering me since I saw her driving that car."

Mr. Big said, "My dear, not everything is as black and white as we would like to believe. Never forget that there are many shades of gray in the world."

Judy's ears drooped as she heard that. Her heart felt like it had stopped. She couldn't speak.

Nick put a paw around her shoulders then asked, "Do you think she's involved Mr. Big...sir?"

Mr. Big said, "I can't say, but I certainly hope not. That would cause us all some distress, would it not?"

Nick nodded and said, "Yeah… I just don't want to her go through that."

Mr. Big said, "Much like what happened to your father, correct?"

Nick's ears flattened against his skull for a moment before he took a deep breath.

Mr. Big said, "Remember, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

He softly said, "I know, thank you sir. Judy and I will be heading out now."

Mr. Big said, "I will have Koslov give you a call if he finds out anything worth noting about the situation."

Nick bowed and Judy was still seemingly in shock, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the cruiser. After he put her in the passenger seat he got into the driver's seat then asked, "How long are you going to stay in shock?"

Judy shook herself and asked, "W-what? Where?"

Nick sighed and said, "Carrots, we're in the cruiser. Why did that whole thing about black and white shock you so much?"

Judy's ears lowered as she whispered, "When I was growing up, I thought criminals were bad and the cops were good. It was when I met you and Mr. Big that I realized that not all criminals were evil. Still, to hear it come from him really took me by surprise."

Nick started the cruiser and began to drive towards the ZPD HQ and said, "I'd say so. You were in shock for a good five minutes. Looks like you were frozen with fear, this got anything to do with Lily?"

Judy nodded and said, "I can't help feeling there's more to this than just her speeding. That thought _terrifies_ me, let's hurry Nick! I want to know the truth!"

Nick turned on the siren and shot towards the ZPD at full speed.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

When they arrived at the ZPD, they found Clawhauser eating a bowl of Lucky Chomps cereal. Judy raced up to his desk and asked, "How are you doing this morning Clawhauser?"

The happy cheetah said, "Great, McHorn brought some doughnuts for me so I'm happy! How about you? How was your date last night?"

Judy flushed slightly and said, "W-well it went great. Nick is such a gentle mammal."

Clawhauser beamed and said, his tail swishing in excitement, "Ooooh! I'm so happy for you! _So_ are you two gonna have date soon?"

Judy felt herself flushing deeper and whispered, "I dunno, probably." Clawhauser couldn't help but squeal in excitement and then he saw Nick walk in then said to Judy after clearing his throat, "Lily's in the Chief's office."

Judy blinked and thought, "Why would she be in the Chief's office." She immediately turned to go to the Chief's office, but Clawhauser called to her, "Wait, Judy! Chief Bogo said you're not allowed in there!"

Nick walked up and asked, "I can go in place of Officer Hopps?"

Clawhauser said, "Sure thing! And between you and me, she's only asking for you."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he looked up at him. Clawhauser then said with a shrug, "She said she doesn't want to talk to anyone but you." He placed his shades over his eyes and said, "I'll find out what I can. Carrots, mind waiting here?"

Judy tapped her foot rapidly and placed her paw on her hip and said, "You know darned well I don't want to just sit around!"

Nick sighed and said, "Fine, you can come up to the Chief's door, but if he said you can't enter, then you have to wait outside."

Judy groaned and whispered, "I can't believe this, why is he doing this? I just want to see my own sister and find out what is going on?"

Nick took her paw in his and walked up toward the Chief's office. At the door he said, "I'll tell you all I find out, I promise."

Judy sat down on a chair near the door with her ears fully drooped against her back.

Nick took a last look at her then went inside.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Upon entering, Nick saw Officers McHorn, Higgins, Snarlov and the Chief in the room with a bunny that looked almost identical to Judy Hopps in every single way possible. When he walked up and looked at her face, he saw she even had the same eye color and facial structure. He held out his paw and Chief Bogo handed him the file. He opened it and began to read.

The female bunny stared at him with her ears straight up. She was wearing a green flannel shirt and faded blue jeans. She watched him read for a while then whispered, "Is that really you Nick?"

Nick paused then said, "It's me alright, but what I don't understand is why you act like you know me. Miss Hopps, tell me why you stole a car, and then chose to speed it right in front of a police cruiser?"

Lily's ears drooped and she whispered, "W-well I-"

"If you want to keep a low profile the last you'd want to do is drive a car registered to Kevin from Mr. Big's organization." She immediately became and said, "I didn't steal anything from-"

Nick sighed and looked at her sternly then asked, "Ya got any idea of the pain you caused your sister?" He slammed his paw onto the Chief's desk causing Lily to jump. He slowly took off his shades and moved closer to her and stared right into her purple eyes. He asked, "I'm waiting Miss Hopps!"

Lily felt her heart jump as though it were caught in her throat. She tried to move a step back away from him.

Nick moved closer again and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, now talk!"

Lily backed up until her back was against the door. She was shaking like a leaf by now.

Nick advanced and stood in front of her then softly whispered in her ear, "I'm not a bad guy Miss Hopps, but if it comes down to it, I'll protect my partner. Give me one reason I shouldn't have you thrown in jail for years?"

Lily licked her lips then said, "B-Because I know of why those three were after my sister's files and why they are so desperate to ruin her reputation."

Nick took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest then said, "Oh do you now? How did ya come by this kind of information?"

Lily said, "W-well I-"

Nick saw that she was really scared, but not of him or the police. It was like someone had terrified her into not speaking. He moved close to her and said, "Look, if you tell me and the information is good enough, I'll see if the Chief here can waive your charges, as they did no damage to anyone. It'd also be possible for protection, but only if you help us."

Lily said, "I w-was hired by Zanto Colt! He told me to distract you and Judy yesterday evening."

Nick stared right into her eyes and asked, "Any idea why?"

Lily shook her head violently and gasped out, "N-no, but I'm scared for my sister. I w-was afraid if I didn't do it that he'd find a way to get to her and kill her. You gotta believe me!"

Nick kept staring into her eyes then said, "I believe you. Chief, I think we should take her under the protection of the ZPD."

Chief Bogo had stayed silent throughout the whole proceedings because he had been talking with her all night and hadn't gotten her to admit to anything. The only thing he had gotten out of her was that she would only talk to Nick Wilde. He stared at Nick then said, "Fine, but this better lead to something good Wilde. I am releasing her to your custody."

Nick said, "Alright...wait you _what?_ "

Chief Bogo said, "You heard me Wilde, she's in your custody. If she does anything wrong, I am holding _you_ personally responsible for it."

Nick said, "As crystal sir, but where am I supposed to take her?"

Chief Bogo said, "I don't really care where you take her, just make sure she's safe."

Nick rubbed his forehead and whispered, "This could get complicated." He sighed and looked at Lily then asked, "How do I know you won't run away the moment we get out of the ZPD?"

Lily said, "Because if I ran I could get killed by Zanto and his thugs."

Nick said, "Fine, let's go Lily." He opened the door and the two walked out. They turned to see Judy pacing close to the door. Judy's eyes widened then she immediately asked, "What in all tarnation were you thinking Lily? You could have been killed by speeding, let alone doing something illegal!"

Nick interjected, "Actually she did that for you Carrots. Apparently she's tied in with Zanto Colt and those three that tried to break in." He suddenly froze then whispered, "Wait a minute, Colt..." He then turned to both of them and said, "Carrots, stay with her and don't let her leave this area, I have to investigate something. Lily you stay with your sister and listen to everything she says, got it?"

Lily quickly nodded then watched as Nick ran off.

Judy sighed and asked, "Lily, what is going on with you? Why would you-"

"Hey, like he said, I did it for _you._ "

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick darted into the records room and yanked the file cabinet open for officers. He sifted through the letters as fast as possible until he reached where the H section was supposed to be. It was completely missing. Nick's heart nearly stopped as he saw that and began to frantically search to see if it had been misfiled. After searching for about ten minutes straight, he slammed the cabinet shut and went to the officer in charge of records. He asked, "Was the H section taken out?"

The officer scratched his head and said, "Not that I know, why?"

Nick said, "The entire H section is missing, that's why! Including Judy's file!"

The officer gasped and said, "I'll look for it, you may want to report it to the chief."

Nick growled and spun on his heel and left the records room really aggravated now. He dashed past Clawhauser and even past both the Hopps sisters and barged right into Chief Bogo's office. He said, "Sir, we have a problem."

Chief Bogo said, "I was about to call you to my office Wilde. We just received a report, but seeing as you barged in without permission, I assume something serious happened."

Nick placed both his paws on the chief's desk and said with a slight growl to his voice, "Someone stole the entire H section of the police officer records. Hopps' file was in there!"

Chief Bogo roared, " _How did that happen?_!"

Nick shrugged and said, "Your guess is as good as mine Sir, but one thing's for certain. If word got out of her quitting the force three months after she broke the case, it could cause damage to her career. Knowing Bellweather, that was her plan. I have to get that file back and destroy it before it gets publicly disclosed."

Bogo said, "Unfortunately that will have to wait Wilde. We received word about a terrible incident, Stu Hopps was attacked. He's in Zootopia hospital right now."

Nick's eyes widened in horror as he slumped in the chair across from the Chief. He barely could breathe then he whispered, "H-How? What in the..."

Bogo said, "That's what I want you to investigate to find out. I don't know how to break it to Hopps."

Nick's ears drooped and said, "I'll figure something out...sir, I...I have to go."

Bogo turned to him and said, "Good luck Officer Wilde."

Nick left the office almost pale as a ghost.

Judy saw the look on his face and went up to him and took his paw, "What happened?" Her ears drooped as she looked at him. She hadn't seen him like this ever.

Nick couldn't find the words to tell her, so he asked her, "Have...have you called your parents since last night?"

Judy blinked then said, "No, why?"

Nick said, "Don't panic, but...your father was attacked."

Judy gasped with her paws over her mouth. She took a step back and asked, "Where is he?"

Nick said, "Hospital..."

Judy tore away from Nick and Lily and raced out of the ZPD as fast as she could. She jumped into the cruiser and slammed the door shut then turned on the siren and shot towards the hospital. Her eyes were set in a glare. She shouted, "When I find the monster who did this, I'll take him down!" She slammed her paw on the brakes and got out. She was about to run inside when her vision suddenly went black.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick slumped down by the door with his paws over his face. Lily cautiously approached him and asked, "Is-Is it true? Is Dad hurt?"

He looked up with her with tears in his eyes as he choked out, "Yeah, I just hope he is alright."

Lily asked, "What are you waiting for?! Go after her!"

Nick gasped and jumped up to his paws and said, "You're right, thanks Lily! Ha, you're more like your sister than you think!" He took her paw and went to the front desk. He said, "Clawhauser, is Judy's old parking scooter in the garage?"

Clawhauser swallowed his doughnut and said, "Yup it is! You need the key?"

Nick said, "Yes!" The cheetah held the keys and Nick grabbed it before rushing out of station.

Lily looked at Nick then thought, _'He really does love her. I hope I find someone like him someday.'_

Clawhauser handed over the key and said, "Just make sure you bring it back, new partner?"

Nick glanced at Lily then said, "Not even close, this is Hopps' sister. She's been released to my custody." He led Lily to the garage and got into the small meter maid car.

Lily blinked then looked at it and said, "That's what we're driving in? Are you serious?"

Nick said, "Just get in cute bunny."

Lily glared and said, "Don't call me cute!"

Nick smiled and said, "Just get in and let's go already!"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It took them about forty minutes to reach the hospital on the slow scooter. When they arrived, they found the Cruiser in the parking lot and the door was ajar. Nick reached into his belt and pulled out a taser that he had gotten from Stu yesterday afternoon. He thought back to what Stu had said, _"Take it with you, it may come in handy. It's my backup fox...errr regular old taser."_

Lily looked at him as he approached the car cautiously and followed slowly behind him.

Nick looked into the car with the taser ahead of him, but saw it was abandoned. He checked the glove compartment and found Judy's tranquilizer pistol inside and thought, 'She must've been a rush.' He looked at Lily then put the tranquilizer pistol in his belt then said, "Let's go find your father, hopefully he's alright." He walked into the hospital with Lily right beside him.

Lily raced to the front desk then asked, "Where is my Dad?"

The nurse who was a silver vixen asked, "Name?"

Nick said, "Stu Hopps, I'm with the ZPD and she is my guest. We're going to speak with him."

The vixen nodded and walked with them. Her white nurse uniform complimented her fur perfectly and the only color was red on her hat. They stopped by a door and she said, "Use low voices, he was badly hurt by his attacker."

Nick nodded as Lily opened the door and entered the hospital room. She moved over to her father's side. She whispered, "Dad? Dad are you okay?"

Bonnie Hopps said, "Lily? What are you doing here?"

Nick said, "That's not important, how is he?"

Bonnie said, "Well, the doctors say he should recover, so that's some good news."

Nick looked around then asked, "Where's Judy?"

Bonnie blinked and said, "She hasn't shown up yet."

Nick froze then stared right into Bonnie's purple eyes and asked, "Are you sure about that? She rushed ahead of us in the cruiser, she should have been here at least fifteen minutes ago and the cruiser is outside right now."

Bonnie said standing up from her seat, " _What?_ Nick, are you sure?"

Nick said, "Lily stay with your parents!"

Lily shook her head and said, "I'm coming with you."

Nick said, "Out of the question. I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to investigate outside." He closed the blinds and then slipped out and made his way back to the cruiser. He began to search around then saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins. He knelt and took a sample then pulled out his communicator and called for Clawhauser.

At the ZPD, Clawhauser was showing off his new app to a wolf. He said, "Isn't this awesome? It allows you to play a puzzle game and Gazelle congratulates you by name every-time you clear a level. It's the best thing _eveeerrrrr-_ " He paused when his red light flickered, "Hang on just a second." He pressed the button on the microphone near him, " _Clawhauser!_ " He jumped and took the microphone, "What's up Nicky?"

Nick growled and said, "Don't call me Nicky! This is serious! Hopps didn't show up at the hospital and I found blood outside her cruiser. I'm bringing it back to the lab and I want backup at the hospital immediately!"

Clawhauser gasped and said, "I'll send them right away!" He raced from his desk and opened the chief's door fast. He cried out, "Chief!"

Bogo growled and said, "Clawhauser, can't you see I'm in the middle of investigating what those three..." He saw the paled face on his fellow officer's face and he slowly said, "What happened?"

Clawhauser said, "It's Hopps, she's missing and Wilde found blood outside her cruiser near the hospital!"

Bogo roared, "Mobilize every officer _NOW!_ " He stood up and he went for his cruiser as fast as he could get there.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick shook on the spot as he looked for anything else that could tell him what happened. His heart felt like it had completely stopped and his vision was spinning. He fell to his knees and felt like he was about to vomit from the dry nausea he was feeling. He thought, _'No...not her...I can't lose her.'_ He slammed his paw against the pavement and cried on the spot.

A few minutes later, Chief Bogo got out of the cruiser and found Nick on the ground trying hard not to lose his lunch from the situation. He knelt by his officer and said, "We'll find her Wilde! Now pull yourself together!"

Nick's eyes were wide and he was shaking on the spot as he dug his claws into the pavement then he slashed it hard, leaving scratch marks on the surface. He slammed his paw into the pavement again and cried out, " _WHY HER!_ " He shook on the spot some more and Chief Bogo held his shoulder gently then said, "Wilde, get in my cruiser for now, while the forensics team investigate."

Lily came out and saw Nick shaking and pale as a ghost then ran up to him and asked, "What is it?"

Nick turned his eyes to her, they were somewhat dim and he whispered, "She's...she's missing...Judy..."

Lily's paws went over her mouth in horror. She moved closer to Nick and took his paw in hers and said, "It'll be okay Nick, she...she has to be alright...right?"

Nick got in the cruiser and felt like his entire world had crashed down around him.

Lily watched him in sorrow and asked, "Mister Bogo, sir?"

Chief Bogo looked at her then said, "Take him into the hospital with your family. I want to gather clues and I think he could use their company at this point. He's in complete shock."

Lily nodded and gently took Nick's paw, "Come on Nick, Mom will get some tea for you."

Nick followed her silently, still in shock. He felt like he couldn't see straight. He could scarcely breathe. He thought, ' _Why...why didn't I go with her? I didn't see it coming, why didn't I see it coming?_ ' He clenched his paw on Lily's paw.

She gasped in a bit of pain then saw tears were streaming down his face. She thought, _'Oh Judy... please be all right.'_ She clenched her paw on his tighter to show him that someone was there." She gently pulled him into the hospital room then saw her mother stand up when they came in.

Bonnie asked, "Nick? Oh Nick what happened?" She ran over to him and guided him into a chair. She stared at her daughter and said, "Get me some tea, _now!_ "

Lily fled from the room to go and get some tea from the cafeteria.

Bonnie whispered, "Nick..." She shook him and cried out, " _NICK_!"

Nick shook then looked up and saw her staring at him. He whispered, "Judy...I..." Tears starting streaming down his cheeks and he whispered, "I went out to the cruiser and...I found blood outside the cruiser."

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror, "Not Judy, not my little Judy…" But then she saw how Nick was reacting to the findings. His head was shaking violently and his eyes were wide, his entire body was tense. His claws flexed as his mind raced. He hadn't felt this level of fear ever, not even when those mean kids had muzzled him in the Junior Ranger Scouts meeting. He couldn't even think straight, his vision span in front of him then he collapsed out of the chair on the ground.

Bonnie cried out then ran to the door and called for a nurse to help her.

The vixen nurse came running and saw Nick on the ground. She called for a doctor and got him into the next bed from Stu. The doctor came in a minute later and checked his pulse then sighed in relief. He said, "Don't worry, he's just unconscious. Whatever he was experiencing, caused his body to shut down for a bit. But we'll keep him overnight for observation."

Bonnie managed to force a smile as she thanked the doctor before he left. Then she took a deep _deep_ breath before she whispered, "Bun-bun, I hope you're okay."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **What has happened to Judy? Will Nick and Stu be alright? What will Lily do to help them all? Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Frightful Investigation.**


	3. Frightful Investigation

**Zootopia:** **Dark Requiem**

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters from the movie. Any original characters and original locations are mine. I hope you all enjoy the story.

It is set three months after the Emmett Otterson case (and the incredible resolution to the situation). Warning there will be spoilers, so watch the movie first before reading this fanfic.

This is a slightly darker take on the Zootopia world, so I hope you all enjoy.

Beta Reading done by SAga4000, very thankful for all the help.

The Cover Image belongs to deviantart's Pihguinolog. All rights of ownership of said image belongs to this artist.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Chapter Three:** Frightful Investigation

While Nick and the Hopps family were in the hospital room above, Chief Bogo was handling the investigation personally. He paced about and carefully examined every inch of the scene where Judy had disappeared. He found some bunny fur that had some blood on it, as well as strange paw prints in the mud. He called over Officer Wolford to check it out.

Officer Wolford sniffed the hoof prints carefully and said, "Definitely a snow leopard, but why would one be here by the hospital?"

Chief Bogo said, "I believe that this Leopard is the one who attacked Hopps." He glanced at his officers, then called, "Fangmeyer, I need you to do something for me."

Officer Fangmeyer, a tiger officer saluted him and asked, "What do you need sir?"

Chief Bogo explained, "I need you to search the traffic camera database for any snow leopards around this area at around the time Hopps arrived on site. Search from 8:45 until the time that Wilde arrived on scene, _understand_?"

Fangmeyer got in his cruiser with Delgato (a lion officer) and the two sped towards the HQ as quickly as possible. The sirens were on even to make it go quicker.

Chief Bogo clenched his hoof and thought, _'Whoever did this will pay for hurting one of my officers!'_

Wolford said, "Sir! I think I've found something."

Chief Bogo turned to look at him and asked, "What is it?"

Wolford picked up a small amount of white fluffy wool. It looked like it was from a small animal, possibly a sheep. He said, "I'd bet anything that this sheep is involved as well."

Chief Bogo's face was impassive then he pulled out his cell phone and made a call to the prison. He asked, "Is Bellweather still in her cell?"

The prison guard went to go check and then answered, "Yes she is, she's under high level security, for reasons we both know Chief."

Chief Bogo sighed in relief then said, "Thank you, and don't let her get even one hoof out of that prison got it?"

The guard said, "Of course sir!"

Chief Bogo hung up and said, "Wolford, find out who this sheep is and question her. I want answers and I want them _now._ "

Wolford jumped then said, "I'm on it Chief. I'll track her down personally!" He went back to his own cruiser and began to search for the stray sheep, using his keen sense of smell to hunt for her.

Chief Bogo thought, _'How did this happen?'_ He said, "Snarlov, I leave you in charge of the scene, I want to check on Wilde and the Hopps family."

The large polar bear officer saluted and began to work together with the other officers to search for any other clue that would lead to Hopps while Chief Bogo entered the hospital then was guided to the room where Wilde was resting.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Bonnie paced the room. She was beside herself with worry for her daughter, but she found herself also worried about Nick. His reaction to finding Judy missing was truly frightful. She hadn't seen anyone that frightened in a long time. Her eyes fell to her other daughter who was resting with her head on Nick's bed. Bonnie went over to Lily and stroked her daughter's ears softly and thought, _'You think he's her best chance too Lily?'_

Lily wasn't asleep on the bed, rather she was staying close to Nick so that at least he would wake up to see someone he knew. She whispered, "Nick, you just have to wake up. Sis and I both need you, especially Judy right now."

Bonnie sat down in the chair next to her husband and thought, ' _Was this all because we let Judy become an officer?_ ' She shook her head and looked at her husband who was sleeping under the pain medication he was filled with. Although she was worried for him, she knew she had to be strong for Lily's sake. Even for Nick she'd have to be strong until they weren't around her. There was a gentle knock at the door and Bonnie called out, "Who is it?"

A familiar voice called out, "It's Chief Bogo, may I come in?"

Bonnie went to the door and opened it for him and asked, "How did my daughter get _into this situation?_ " She stared at him with a hurt and scared look on her face then asked, "Aren't there procedures in place to prevent this kind of thing?"

Chief Bogo said, "She rushed off to check on her father without following protocol. I promise that we will do everything we can to bring her back safe and sound."

Bonnie's ears drooped sadly as she whispered, "What if we're...too late?"

Chief Bogo stared at her with kind eyes and softly said, "Mrs. Hopps, if we were too late, then there would've been a lot more blood at the scene. Even being a small animal wouldn't explain that low amount of blood if she had died there. I believe she is being held by someone."

Bonnie bit her lip then asked, " _Why though?_ "

Chief Bogo answered, "We still don't know. If Bellweather were out of prison, I'd assume she would have something to do with it. She's still under lock and key."

Lily whispered, "Zanto Colt...I'm certain he had something to do with this. He's been pulling strings for the last few days."

Chief Bogo looked at the bunny that almost looked exactly like Officer Hopps then said, "You might be right in this case. You were ordered to distract them last night, then certain other developments lead me to conclude that he is making his move. One of those developments is the capture of Hopps."

Lily fell silent as she thought, _'Should I not have followed his orders?'_ Her gaze fell upon the fox on the bed when suddenly she noticed him stirring. She whispered, "He's waking up."

Nick groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His green eyes that were normally bright were somewhat dim at the moment. They started to light up as he fully woke out of his sleep. He sat up at a slow pace and asked, "What happened?"

Chief Bogo said, "You got violently ill at the crime scene just fifteen minutes ago Wilde."

Nick held his head with his right paw then he whispered, "Right...Judy..." He slowly got out of the bed and said, "I've got to find her, no matter what it takes!"

Chief Bogo put a reassuring hoof on his shoulder and said, "I already have other officers looking into every lead possible right now."

Nick lowered his paw from his head and said, "Not every lead possible. I have one that might be able to help as well."

Chief Bogo softly said, "You'd rely on _him?_ "

Nick said, "If it meant getting her back, I'd rely on every single connection I've ever made past and present. Sir!"

Chief Bogo sighed and said, "Very well, but you can't just go out there alone, especially with a possible bounty on your back."

Nick softly said, "And there's Miss Hopps here to think of as well, she'll be a target of Zanto the moment he figures out she's working with us."

Chief Bogo said, "I'll get her into protective custody at the ZPD HQ."

Lily said, "No, I won't go into hiding."

Chief Bogo asked, "What did you say bunny?"

Lily put a paw on her hip and said, "I want to help find my sister!"

Nick said, "Not going to happen. You aren't even trained!"

Lily said, "I'm going with you, no matter _what_ you say Nick!"

Nick glared at the bunny who was staring back with those purple eyes of hers. He saw the same determination in her that was in her sister at that moment then sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to listen to me. If I tell you to run and leave me behind, you're going to do it, got it? This isn't a game Miss Hopps, it could get you killed!"

Lily shook her head and said, "If Judy were here, she wouldn't leave you behind."

Nick grumbled, "Fine, do what you want, but you'd better not get yourself killed, y'hear me? I'd never be able to face her if you died."

Lily nodded and asked, "Mr. Bogo, sir? After we meet whoever Nick wishes to meet, what do we do next?"

Chief Bogo said, "Nick knows protocol, so just follow what he says and you should be fine."

Nick asked, "Lily, you ever used a taser?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah Dad taught me how to use one, in case..."

Nick sighed and finished that sentence, "In case a fox attacked you right?"

Lily's ears drooped as she whispered, "Yeah, but that was before he started working with Gideon Grey."

Nick handed her the taser that Stu had given him and said, "Out there I give the orders, got it? If things get too risky..."

Lily interjected, "I won't go anywhere. I'll help you anyway I can."

Nick shook his head and whispered, "Just like her...what _is it_ with you emotional bunnies and your stubbornness?"

Lily said, "I guess it runs in the family."

Bonnie stared as she said, "Lily, sweetie…I don't want to lose you too."

Lily turned to her mother and hugged her then whispered, "I just feel this is something I have to do Mom, please understand."

Bonnie took a deep breath and told her, "I'm trying honey, I really I am—"

Lily held her mother for a few minutes then said, "If Judy were here, she wouldn't let him leave alone."

Bonnie finally had enough said, "Your _sister had training_! You don't!"

Lily asked, "So what? We just let Nick go off on his own? Who knows what will happen to him if he gets attacked."

Bonnie sighed and whispered, "Okay, but I want you to check in with me as often as possible okay?"

Lily kissed her mother on the forehead then went to the door to wait for Nick to leave with her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Meanwhile at an unknown location, Judy was woken up rudely with a splash of ice-cold water. She shook her head and then groaned as she felt a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She tried to reach a paw up to rub her head, but she found she was chained to a wall. Judy felt a cold wind over her body and realized that they had stripped her gear off leaving her in just her fur. She tried to move her feet, but found they too were bound. As she scowled and struggled harder to free herself, an animal's slow clapping was heard. Whoever it was remained in the shadows. She called out, "Who's there?"

A sinister voice was heard, "Your worst nightmare... Judy Hopps."

Judy winced and tried to put a name to that voice, but her head was still hurting too much. The voice said, "Teach this little bunny a lesson she won't soon forget." The door slid open and due to the effects of the hit to the back of the head, her vision was still a bit blurry.

The figure left the room and the door shut. Two foxes stepped out of the darkness. Both of them were red foxes. One had a scar over his left eye and the other, a female, had a long scar down her right side. The female moved close to her and took hold of Judy's face and forced her to look in her direction. She laughed and said, "Well isn't this delicious? This one's still delirious." She licked her lips as the male approached.

Judy's vision started to clear a bit as she saw they were staring at her like she was scum of the world. Their eyes were narrowed almost into slits.

The male lips curled into a sinister sneer as he leaned in close to her and whispered, "You messed with the _wrong_ animals dumb bunny!" He punched her in the gut, causing her to choke for breath.

The female slowly ran her claws through her tail, brushing out a few knots and said, "Now then, no reason to make her suffer too much, well not right away. Tell us bunny, or we will slowly crush you until you cry for mercy."

Judy bit her lip then said, "I'm not telling you anything."

The male snarled and slashed her across her left cheek with his sharp claws, drawing blood from her furry cheek. He relished when she cried out and then grabbed her by the ears and held her so that she had to listen to his next words, "I wonder what would happen to that dear _pet fox_ you call a partner if you don't listen to us and talk?"

Judy choked back her tears from the stinging pain then stared at them with cold eyes before she said, "My partner won't let you win, no matter what happens to me." She had used this tone only once before and that was when she thought Mr. Big was behind Otterton's disappearance.

The male snarled and slashed her other cheek with his claws. He licked his lips when he heard her cry out again. He slowly lowered his claws and said, "Are you afraid bunny?"

After the pain had cleared, she said nothing and just stared back at him with cold eyes.

The male growled and pulled a knife from his belt and slowly ran the blade along her cheek causing her to freeze for a moment.

The female said, "Losing your touch Wilde?"

The male glared at his partner and said, "Not a chance!"

Judy's eyes widened as she gasped out, "W-Wilde? No it can't...no..."

The male laughed and said, "Didn't he tell you?"

The female smirked and said, "Guess not...How do you think we lured you to that hospital?"

Judy's eyes narrowed as she glared at them then said, "You didn't..."

The male smirked and said, "Oh getting him from behind was worth it."

Judy shouted, "When I get free from here, you two are going to pay for this!"

The female smirked and ran her claw up Judy's side. She felt the bunny flinch under her claw's touch then said, "What's the matter afraid of foxes?"

Judy said, "I'm not afraid of foxes, I just hate animals like you."

The female glared and raised her claws to strike.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick exited the hospital with Lily walking beside him. He felt himself freeze at the sight of the blood. Lily took his paw and quickly led him to the cruiser so the two could leave for wherever Nick was going to take them. He shook his head to clear the fear from his mind and turned the key in the cruiser and then headed toward Mr. Big's compound in Tundratown. He shot through each shortcut he knew, then he shot up a ramp in Tundratown, making the cruiser jump over a house and land on the long road that led to their destination.

Lily asked, "Are all foxes bad drivers, or is it just you?"

Nick slammed on the breaks as they arrived at the compound, causing Lily to fall forward. He said, "Oops, sorry."

Lily glared and said, "No wonder she called you a dumb fox."

Nick picked up the tranquilizer gun and said, "Don't fall behind and whatever you do, don't disrespect this guy. I won't be able to save you if you do."

Lily blinked then got out of the cruiser and followed Nick into Mr. Big's main compound.

His first stop was to talk to Kevin and Raymond to explain that he needed to see Mr. Big as soon as possible.

Kevin said, "He's in a meeting with a few animals of great importance right now, can't it wait?"

Nick softly said, "Judy's been taken hostage by someone and was attacked in the process."

Kevin stared at him for a moment then knocked on the door before he opened it. He said, "Mr. Big sir, sorry for interrupting."

Mr. Big said, "We were just finishing up." He nodded to the three other influential animals who kissed his ring one after the other then left the room. He turned to Kevin then said, "You enter my room unannounced and in the middle of an important meeting."

Kevin paled for a moment then said, "I am sorry sir, but Nick is here and has something important for you to hear."

Mr. Big looked at his capo then said, "Very well...send him in."

Kevin bowed in respect then showed in Nick and Lily.

Nick walked up and kissed Mr. Big's ring and motioned to Lily who did the same thing.

Mr. Big looked at the bunny and asked, "Nick, you have brought a guest and uninvited no less."

Nick said, "It's important, this is Lily Hopps, Judy's sister."

Mr. Big stared at the bunny then said, "I see the family resemblance. Why have you come?"

Nick sighed and said, "Judy's missing and her father was attacked."

Mr. Big raised his eyebrow and just stared at him.

Nick continued, "There was blood outside her cruiser and the ZPD's up in arms over it."

Mr. Big looked to Koslov who left the room. He then spoke to Nick, "She's the godmother to my grand-daughter. I will have my men look into her location."

Nick sighed in relief then said, "Thank you Mr. Big, sir."

Lily asked, "Are you really a crime lord?"

Nick gasped then said, "I'm sorry sir!"

Mr. Big chuckled for a moment then said, "I look out for my family."

Nick whispered, "A godmother to someone in a family is the same as family to him."

Lily looked at him then bowed before she left the room.

Nick said, "Mr. Big, sir, do you know anything new about Zanto Colt? I think he may be connected to her disappearance."

Mr. Big said, "I only know what I told you this morning, that and he is not one to be underestimated."

Nick thought, _'If Mr. Big isn't willing to take this guy on, just how terrible of an animal are we dealing with?'_ He said, "I'll be careful, thank you sir." He left to exit the compound with Lily.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chief Bogo had returned to the ZPD HQ and was pouring over reports from the crime scene with Clawhauser beside him. The normally really happy cheetah wasn't his usual cheerful self. Chief Bogo had already noticed that his men seemed down ever since Hopps had been captured. He knew that he'd have to do something to raise their spirits. A good step would be finding a way to save Hopps as soon as possible.

Fangmeyer and Delgato came into Chief Bogo's office. They saluted, then Fangmeyer said, "We found something sir, a sheep as well as a Snow Leopard showed up at the hospital area about five minutes before Hopps did. The camera at the hospital blacked out just as Hopps was arriving, then came back on about three minutes before Wilde entered the scene."

Chief Bogo shook his head then said, "Seems that they had some help from the inside, either from one of three places. City Hall, the ZPD HQ and the City Traffic Control Center are the only three places those cameras can be manipulated. If the camera had just cut out shortly after they arrived, then they could have broken the camera. The fact that it came back on so quickly tells me that someone shut off the feed. What about the surrounding cameras?"

Delgato said, "We looked into that, but without knowing what vehicle they got into, it's hard to say which one they were in."

Chief Bogo rubbed his forehead in frustration then said, "Did you check all the vans?"

Delgato said, "Only ten vans left that area from 8:45 until 9:30. We have their license plates, so we're searching into it now."

Fangmeyer said, "About that bunny hair and the blood, that was hers right?"

Chief Bogo said, "Yes it is, I just got the report. They're a positive match. That said they're still trying to identify who the sheep was on the scene, same with the Snow Leopard from the tracks." His phone rang and he answered it, "Yeah...alright got it, I'm on my way." He hung up and said, "Fangmeyer, keep watch over this investigation. I have to go check on Stu Hopps and see if he has regained consciousness."

Fangmeyer said, "Sure thing Chief, be careful out there sir."

Chief Bogo pulled open his drawer and pulled out a large pistol that had been custom made for him by size. He said, "I never thought I'd have to pull this out of retirement." He checked it over carefully then pointed it at the wall and after he was sure it was in working order, he checked the ammunition. He had a clip of eight bullets in the gun. He placed the holster at his side and said, "I want all ZPD officers to be equipped with a pistol within two hours, understood?"

Fangmeyer said, "Understood sir."

Chief Bogo left the office, and found that Clawhauser was walking beside him. He asked, "Clawhauser, why are you coming with me?"

Clawhauser answered, "I'm worried about Jud—I mean Officer Hopps, so it's not too much trouble? I want to come with you. Sir."

Chief Bogo groaned then said, "Fine, but be careful Clawhauser." He got to his cruiser and sat down in the driver's seat. He paused with his hoof on the key and thought, _'Hopps, please be alright.'_

Clawhauser got in the other side and the cruiser turned on then drove toward the hospital.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

About twenty minutes later, the two officers entered the hospital. They both hadn't said much during the drive over. Clawhauser in particular was fairly quiet as he thought about his first meeting with Judy Hopps.

Chief Bogo opened the Hopps door in the hospital to find that Stu was awake with Bonnie holding his paw looking more relieved than anything. He walked up to them and asked, "How are you feeling Mr. Hopps?"

Stu stared at him with an annoyed look on his face and said, "Not the best, especially considering my daughter has been captured by some thugs, and my other daughter is wandering around with Nick Wilde and is in danger."

Chief Bogo said, "I know, it isn't the best situation, but we're doing everything we can to find Hopps."

Stu said, "You mean how you did everything you could when the predators were going savage? Excuse me if I don't believe you and your force are capable of finding her."

Bonnie held his paw tighter and said, "Stu!"

He sighed and said, "Sorry, look I called you here because I saw a fox that looked exactly like Nick Wilde behind me before I was attacked. It was in the reflection of my truck's mirror as I was loading the back."

Chief Bogo asked, "Are you sure about this? Wilde is one of my best officers, he would never attack someone randomly like that, especially not you."

Stu said, "The fox I'm talking about had a scar over his left eye, but other than that he looked like Nick."

Chief Bogo said, "Well Officer Wilde doesn't have a scar, but I'll call him in for questioning." He pulled out his radio and called out, "Wilde, get your rear to the ZPD now!"

Nick's voice came from the Radio, "We're on the move Sir, is this important?"

Chief Bogo said, "Extremely, I will see you back there in thirty minutes." He hung up the radio then said, "Thank you Mr. Hopps, that information may be of great help."

Stu said, "Just find my daughter, and bring her back safe and sound."

Chief Bogo stared at him for a moment then said, "As long as I'm breathing, I won't rest until she's found." He turned and left. Clawhauser took a last look at the Hopps family before he too left to join in the search.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick turned the siren on and sped towards HQ with Lily in the passenger seat. He had a grim look on his face and his ears were flat against his skull. Lily watched his driving as he shot from street to street. It was clear to her that nothing could keep him from finding his partner.

Chief Bogo saw the cruiser turn around the corner then do a spin as it reached the parking lot, causing the cruiser to face the other way. Nick got out of the cruiser and he had his shades on. When he took them off, his eyes were still a bit red from when he had been upset in the hospital room. Chief Bogo said, "Come to my office alone Wilde, Clawhauser could you take care of Miss Hopps for a while?"

Clawhauser nodded then said, "Come on Miss Hopps, let's get some food!" He took her paw in his giant one and guided her off.

Chief Bogo and Nick entered the Chief's office. Nick watched as the door was shut, then locked behind him. Nick blinked as the Chief sat down at his desk and asked, "What is the meaning of Mr. Hopps' recollection Wilde? He says very clearly that he remembers a fox that looks exactly like you, but with a scar over his left eye attacking him."

Nick ran his claw over the rim of his shades that were located in his shirt pocket before he said, "Johnathan Wilde...my older brother. Wait, wait, wait. That can't be possible my mother said he was eaten by a tiger when I was kit."

Chief Bogo said, "Well apparently he's _not dead_ and attacked Mr. Hopps."

Nick tapped his tail on the ground then said, "What does that have to do with Judy?"

Chief Bogo sighed and said; "Think about this carefully Wilde, if Mr. Hopps was attacked, but not killed, where would he be taken?"

Nick's eyes widened as he said, "Hospital...so it was all a ploy to lure her there. The real question is, how did he know that she'd go alone."

Chief Bogo answered, "He probably assumed that due to the fact that bunnies are more emotional than most animals, she would likely take off to check on her father as soon as possible."

Nick thought, _'Johnathan, what are you playing at?'_ He looked at the Chief then said, "I'll look into this. If he's involved, he's not going to get away with it."

Chief Bogo stared at him then said, "No. You're too emotionally involve-"

Nick interrupted and told him, "I barely know the guy, Sir. Trust me I can do this."

Bogo let out a deep long breath before he lift one hoof and said, "One chance. That's all you're getting." Nick softly said, "Thanks Chief."

Chief Bogo said, "Just remember to call for backup before you do anything stupid Wilde. Hopps is missing and I don't want to lose another officer today."

Nick nodded and said, "Got it Chief Bogo, Sir, 'course I'm not going to give up."

Chief Bogo smiled for a moment then said, "Alright, I'm also going to assign Fangmeyer to join you in this search. You'll find him at the cruiser waiting for you, Clawhauser will keep an eye on Miss Hopps for us until we find Officer Hopps, Dismissed Wilde."

Nick saluted then left the office.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

At an unknown location, Judy slowly opened her eyes. She groaned once more, and then felt the stinging pain from the slashes she had endured from the foxes. It wasn't deep enough to really scar, but it was certainly causing her discomfort. She shivered in the area and then realized that she was likely in a walk in freezer. She pulled on her left paw, trying to get it out of the cuff that was chaining her to the wall. Judy struggled for about ten minutes before she managed to get her left paw out of the cuff. She then began to work on the right paw. Suddenly, just as she was about to get that paw free as well, she heard footsteps from outside wherever she was. Judy instantly stopped struggling to pretend she was still unconscious. This was after she put her left paw back into the cuff in such a way she could get it out later.

The door slid open and three animals walked in. The voice from earlier spoke out, "I don't want excuses, I want results Johnathan! I want that fox caught as well so the two biggest threats to our organization are taken out of the picture."

Johnathan said, "I get that, but we can't just go running about without a plan. Only reason we got Hopps here was because they weren't expectin' it. My brother's gonna be a lot harder to catch."

The voice said, "I don't care, get it done! Once those two are out of our way, we can go forth with the Zero Initiative."

A female voice spoke out, "What about Hopps here? Should we...finish it?"

There was a pause for about a minute before the voice said, "No, I want to break him! I want to see the look on his pathetic face when she's killed right in front of his eyes."

The female said, "Then you'll kill him?"

The voice laughed for a moment before it said, "No, then I'll keep him alive so that he can suffer until the day he finally dies of despair. No quick ends for Nick Wilde."

Johnathan paused then said, "You'd go that far...Clara?" A yelp was heard a few moments later.

Clara glared up at him and said, "I told you never to call me that name again!"

Judy opened her right eye a crack to see what animal was there, the voice belonged to a sheep who was armed with a dagger. She saw that Johnathan was holding his side, apparently Clara had stabbed him in the side. She quickly closed her eye again.

Clara glared at the female then said, "Tanya, take Johnathan to get fixed up, can't have him dying yet."

Tanya, the other fox, winced then took Johnathan out of the room.

Clara turned to Judy and said, "You can open your eyes now Hopps, I know you're awake."

Judy pretended to still be unconscious that was until she felt the cold steel against her side. Her eyes snapped open as she saw Clara running a blade up and down her side. She asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Clara smirked and said, "Your partner killed my father when I was younger, I'm just returning the favor."

Judy gasped as she heard this new revelation then said, "I don't believe you!"

Clara laughed and said, "Oh I'll have him admit what he did, just before I kill you Hopps. Seeing you broken from your trust of him, then seeing him break by watching you die will be such a _delicious form of_ revenge." She snapped her fingers and another female fox walked up. Clara said, "Bring the prisoner some food and drink and clean up her wounds for now, she will be getting more soon enough. I won't have her dying until I am ready for it."

The female said, "Of course Ma'am."

Clara turned and went to the entrance then said, "It's a shame you left your farm Hopps. If you hadn't gotten mixed up with that bastard Wilde, you wouldn't be here now. Your execution date is coming as soon as Wilde is captured, so you'd best pray he never gets caught." She laughed as she left the room.

The female fox waited until the door closed then took a cool cloth and began to wipe away the dirt and blood from Judy's body. She whispered, "Sorry, but I don't have much of a choice here Miss."

Judy whispered, "You always have a choice." She hissed as the cleaning solution got to her cuts.

The female said, "She has my family hostage, same with the other foxes. Most of her followers are rams and other prey animals, but the predators she has under her control. If I let you go, she will just kill my daughter."

Judy's eyes lowered as she whispered, "If anyone can save them, it's Nick."

The female fox said, "I hope you're right..." She brought some soft bread and some water to feed Judy.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick sped back to the scene where Stu had been attacked. He began to search around and found some fox fur near where his truck was still parked.

Fangmeyer blinked as he knelt to pick up a cigarette butt off the ground with his gloved paw. He looked at it and asked, "This look familiar Wilde?"

Nick stared at it and said, "That's my father's brand of smokes. At least it was before he quit. Bag them up and run a DNA test." He shook his head then thought, _'There's gotta be some sort of just have to clue here? Anything!'_ He saw something strange; it was a cup on the ground. It said, "Mystic Springs Oasis." Nick then smiled for the first time in hours. He started to laugh.

Fangmeyer said, "I fail to see what is so amusing about all of this Wilde."

Nick composed himself then said, "Oh it's nothing really, just that I should've gone to see Yax from the start. Apparently my brother frequented the Mystic Springs Oasis and I've got a contact there. Let's go Fangmeyer, I'm getting to the bottom of this case." He got back into the cruiser with the cup in a bag as well. Once Fangmeyer was in the seat, he turned on the siren and drove back toward Zootopia at full speed.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

It took them about an hour to reach the Mystic Springs Oasis and Nick got out of the cruiser first. He led the way but paused when he reached the door. He said, "I should warn you Fangmeyer, these guys be naked. If that bugs you, wait outside."

Fangmeyer paled for a moment then said, "Let's just get this over with." The two entered and Nick led the way to the counter.

Yax looked down at him then said, "Dude, Nick it's been too long."

Nick said, "Hi Yax, how you been?"

Yax said, "Been great, what's up?"

Nick asked, "Have you seen a fox that looks like me, but with a scar over his left eye?"

Yax took a deep breath then exhaled before he said, "Yeah, ol' Johnathan. He's been a regular for years now. Ya know him?"

Nick answered, "Yeah something like that, look I'm trying to find him. It's important, so do you know where he is?"

Yax said, "I dunno where he is right now, but last time I saw him, he was with some strange sheep I'd never seen before."

Nick asked, "Anything else?"

Yax thought back then said, "Yeah, he got a drink from the bar inside. Brought it with him too, said something about going to the country for a bit."

Nick thought, _'He must have already been planning to attack Stu Hopps.'_ He paused then asked, "Do you know where he lives?"

Yax said, "Hang on, I'll check his sign in forms." He pulled out the sign in forms for all the animals that used the Oasis and said, "Here ya go."

Nick held the paper that Yax after he was handed it. His eyes scanned it quickly as he read the address then said, "Thanks for the help Yax. I'll stop by to check on you sometime."

Yax said, "Cool dude, just don't be a stranger."

Nick left with Fangmeyer by his side and looked up at the tiger that was still a bit pale. He shook his head and said, "Oh relax Fangmeyer, it takes all kinds you know?"

Fangmeyer said, "I just wasn't expecting that."

Nick laughed and got in the cruiser then the two headed off toward the address.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

When they arrived, Nick knocked on the front door of the house, but no one was answering. He went back to the cruiser and called into the HQ. He asked, "Clawhauser, I want a search warrant for an address I'll be sending you via text. I believe he's connected to Judy's disappearance."

The portly cheetah said, "I'll send it over with Delgato ASAP. You're getting closer to finding her right?"

Nick said, "Yeah, at least I sure hope so." He hung up and the two waited outside the house.

About twenty minutes later, Delgato pulled up in a cruiser and delivered the search warrant.

Nick said, "Delgato, keep watch on the back in case someone tries to escape, Fangmeyer and I will investigate the house."

Delgato nodded then said, "Copy that." He walked off to check on the back door.

Nick first checked under the mat but found no key. He began to search the flowerpots and soon found a spare key buried in the dirt of one of them. He pulled it out and cleaned it off before he unlocked the door. Nick pulled out his tranquilizer gun and began to search each room first to clear the house. Fangmeyer checked the upstairs while Nick checked the downstairs. Within ten minutes, they had the house clear and Nick had Delgato join him inside. The three began to search for clues.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Clara entered the refrigerated room and saw that Judy was unconscious once more. She walked up and smacked her across the face to wake her up.

Judy gasped, as she was startled into being awake. Her eyes opened and she stared into the blue eyes of the female sheep.

Clara smirked and said, "Wakey wakey sunshine, you've already been sleeping for a couple of hours now. How is your stay?"

Judy glared at her and said nothing.

Clara said, "Oh? Not to your satisfaction? Such a pity."

Judy glared at her and said, "You _won't get away_ with this, I promise you that!"

Clara laughed and said, "Won't get away with it? I've already gotten away with it bunny, and you're the perfect bait to lure him to me. That fox won't leave you in danger, that's why I left a perfect clue at Johnathan's house, it should lure Nick here in about two hours."

Judy bit her lip and thought, _'Nick be really careful!'_

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick saw a bookcase that was slightly not connected to the rest of the bookshelves. He slowly pulled it away and saw a door behind it. Nick pulled out his tranquilizer pistol. Delgato and Fangmeyer pulled out stun guns, as they hadn't been given tranquilizer guns yet. Nick put his paw on the doorknob then turned it and wrenched the door open and pointed the gun at the room. It wasn't a huge room, maybe five feet by five feet. In the center was a box with a label on it. The entire room was covered with dust, but this box was fairly clean. He reached in and picked it up then brought it to the light.

Fangmeyer read the label on top of the box, "Zanto Refrigeration Storage." He then wrote down the address and the three were about to head to the scene when Nick paused by the door of the house. He said, "Something isn't right. That's too convenient of a clue. My father would never have left such an obvious clue."

Delgato asked, "You think it's a trap?"

Nick said, "I'd bet my tail it is, but we can't just ignore it. It's our _only_ lead."

Fangmeyer said, "Rather than just rushing in blindly, why don't we head to the ZPD and get properly equipped and mobilize the force for it?"

Nick nodded and said, "That's wise, I want everyone involved on this one. If there's going to be fighting, I don't want us fighting it alone. There's also Judy, I don't want her to get caught in the cross-fire."

The three all agreed and traveled back to the ZPD to inform the Chief and to prepare.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chief Bogo was waiting for them when they pulled up. Nick had radioed in the news of what they had found on the way over. The Chief walked over to the cruiser and took a look at the evidence then said, "It's a trap."

Nick said, "Y'think so too sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "I'd stake my badge on it. No criminal is stupid enough to leave a box with the exact address of their hideout in their house; even it was hidden relatively well. When we show up there Wilde, there's going to be a dangerous firefight."

Nick asked, "What do we do about it then sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "We prepare and attack under cover of darkness. Follow me." He led Nick into the ZPD and made a left toward a door that Nick had never gone through before. Upon entering, Nick saw a beaver, an otter and a tiger working behind a counter. He asked, "How are preparations coming?"

The tiger saluted, "Afternoon Sir, we just put the finishing touches on six weapons." He placed six guns on the counter.

The otter said, "As you can see sir, we have developed four sizes of tranquilizer guns and two pistols. We are working on the other two prototypes now."

Chief Bogo said, "Focus all your energy on the pistols. Once the prototypes for the smaller mammals are complete, work on replicas as quickly as possible. We need enough to arm the force by midnight."

The tiger paled and said, "Sir, that is-"

Chief Bogo interjected, "I don't need excuses, I need results. Our lives are riding on this one, not to mention Hopps herself."

The beaver said, "We _will get it done_ sir, but extra paws may make it go faster."

Nick picked up the second smallest tranquilizer gun and took a look down the sight of the weapon and said, "The aim is a bit off on this one. Sir, I'd like to remain here and help them prepare the weapons. I'd also like to call in someone from outside the ZPD."

Chief Bogo raised a brow and asked, "Who exactly do you plan to have help us?"

Nick answered plainly, "Finnick. He's one of the smartest friends I have ever worked with. He also knows weapons."

Chief Bogo sighed and said, "We don't have much choice here, get whoever you want in on this one."

Nick pulled out his phone and made a call, "Finnick, hey ol' buddy! Yeah, it's Nick. Look, I need a favor so come to the ZPD HQ, I'll explain when you get here." He hung up and said, "Now we work and wait."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

An hour later, an old red van pulled up in the parking lot. A small fox with ears larger than his head jumped out from inside the car with shades on. He began to walk to the door when he saw Chief Bogo approaching him. He said, "Yo, Nick told me to come here."

Chief Bogo said, "Uh…We've been expecting you." He gave the tiny fox a skeptical look before pointing, "This way." As he led the way to the armory. Before he opened the door, he said, "Now what you will see behind this door is top secret. You're not to breath a word of this to the public."

Finnick said, "Gotcha, just let me in already."

Chief Bogo thought, _'I can't believe Wilde is trusting this situation to someone so shifty…'_ He opened the door and watched as Finnick waddled inside. Another remarked entered his mind, _'_ … _or so puny._ _'_ Chief Bogo then spoke and told Nick, "Wilde, I want everything ready _on time_."

Nick said, "No problem sir." The door shut and Finnick was inside with Nick, the beaver, otter and tiger. He walked over to Finnick who was staring around somewhat in awe. He said, "I'll get straight to the point Finnick, Judy's been captured by criminals and is in danger. We have a good idea where she is, but it is a trap. We are arming the ZPD to the teeth. 'Course we already have the armor prepared, but the weapons are a bit trickier."

Finnick grinned and said, "And ya need my help to get it done in time?"

Nick laughed and said, "I knew you'd get it buddy."

Finnick picked up one of the pistols that was clearly too heavy for him and began to check it. He said, "The calibration is all wrong and the weight is too heavy. Luckily with some updates on these I can fix them, how many ya need?"

Nick said, "Enough to arm twenty officers of varying sizes. Course the large weapons are priority."

Finnick said, "Got it, leave it to me, you four get ta work on those tranquilizers." He then turned to Nick for a moment and said, "What's in it for me?" The Red Fox had expected his furry friend's question, so he answered with as much pizazz possible, "How about a clean record?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Judy stirred in the refrigeration unit and saw that the door was slightly ajar. She realized it was her chance so she wrenched her paws free that she had loosened earlier. Using her agile body, she flipped her legs up and pulled her foot paws free then crashed into the floor below. Immediately, she felt the ice on the floor and searched for her uniform. After a minute, she found it, but the foxes had cut it to pieces. Judy thought, ' _Well guess I won't be wearing anything when I get out of here._ ' She slipped to the door and quietly pushed it open and looked around. A fox was heading her way, so she darted dashed to the nearby table and dove under it.

The fox was talking on the phone, "Yeah, those fools should be coming soon. Everything is set up, with one fell swoop, they will all be crushed and no one will be able to stop us. Yes, I understand Ma'am, Nick Wilde is to be taken alive." He hung up his phone and headed past where Judy was.

Judy scanned the room quickly, and then spotted the baseball bat leaning against the wall. She snuck up to it and picked it up, then followed the fox. When he turned around she swung the bat with all her might at his kneecaps, bringing him down. She then swung it again, knocking him out with it. Judy stole his phone and swiftly dialed the ZPD's phone number.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Clawhauser answered the phone then said, "ZPD, Clawhauser speaking."

Judy whispered, "Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser's eyes widened as he held the phone closer, "Judy? Oh my god! It really is you! Are you alright?"

Judy answered, "Not really, look there's no time. The animals who captured me have laid a trap for the ZPD. I'm in some kind of walk in freezer..." She darted to the window and said, "I can see snow everywhere, so I think its in Tundratown."

Clawhauser said, "Yeah, the ZPD are planning to mobilize soon to an address in that location."

Judy quickly said, "They can't, it's a trap to catch Nick! I think they aim to kill all of the officers to get at Nick!" She heard a door being opened and said, "Whatever you do, make sure everyone stays safe, I'll try and get back." She hung up the phone then dragged the fox to a closet and stuffed him inside then closed the door and hid the phone nearby after turning it off. She dashed back to the refrigeration unit and waited inside with the baseball bat in hand.

The female fox that had been tending her entered with her meal then looked around for her. She felt the cold tip of the bat against the back of her neck.

Judy whispered, "I'm getting out of here and you're going to help me."

The fox paled and whispered, "B-But, my family..."

Judy said, "I'll find a way to help them, but I can't do that while trapped here."

The fox said, "I can't help you, but..."

Judy nodded and said, "I can't just hurt you as you were so kind to me." She moved closer to her and stroked the fox's tears of fear away then said, "If Clara comes, pretend you were knocked out." She ran back to where the first fox was and got some blood from her hit on the back of his head onto her paw. She returned to the female fox and rubbed the blood on her head and said, "Don't wash that off. It will make it more believable."

The female fox whispered, "I hope you get out of here, I really do." She laid down on the ground and pretended to be unconscious.

Judy sighed and then washed the blood off her paw with the sink then contemplated her next move.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Meanwhile, at the ZPD, Finnick had completed work on the weapons and the officers were getting ready to mobilize. Clawhauser burst into the meeting room and said, "Hopps just called me, she's trying to get herself free. She's in some refrigeration unit in Tundratown."

Chief Bogo said, "That coincides with the evidence Wilde found, now we know for certain she is there."

Clawhauser said, "But she also said they have a trap ready for us."

Nick clenched his paw around the pistol and said, "Then I'll just have to spring that trap won't I? There's no way I'm leaving her now when she needs me the most!"

Clawhauser said while in panic, "But Nick, she said that you're the one they want the most."

Nick paused then pulled out his phone and said, "Chief, we're about to get some backup that isn't exactly above board."

Chief Bogo grunted and held his forehead with his hoof then said, "Mr. Big huh?"

Nick froze then asked, "How did you-"

Chief Bogo said, "It was all in Hopps' report of how you two solved the case of the savages and took down Bellweather. If it means getting her back, I give permission Wilde. We will do what we have to save one of our own. I'll go brief the team." He went to the door then paused and said, "Remember Wilde, we're to capture them _alive_ if possible, only shoot, when there is no other option."

Nick said, "If any of them get in the way, I'll take them out myself."

Chief Bogo left the room and entered the room where the officers were waiting and said, "We are about to walk into a deadly trap. Hopps was captured by these criminals and they _are_ after our lives."

Hornsby asked, "Sir, about the criminals-"

Chief Bogo said, "Try to capture them if possible, but if you can't knock them out, then shoot. This will be unorthodox to regular police rescue procedures, but we'll also be working with Mr. Big and his men. If one of us falls, we continue on until we get her out of there. I have already contacted the EMRS for backup as well."

The officers began to whisper among themselves until Chief Bogo slammed his hoof on the desk and said, "Shut it! The Emergency Mammal Rescue Society is rarely called into service as they specialize in battlefield medical training. They're there specifically to tend to the injured if one of us falls. Their orders will be to provide medical aid to Mr. Big's men as well as our own. If any one of you wishes to not take part in this mission, speak up now."

Wolford said, "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we will take these criminals down and save Hopps."

Chief Bogo smiled and said, "I know, but I just want you all to know this is a voluntary mission. I will not order any of you to participate that feels it is too dangerous."

Snarlov said, "We're with you Chief."

Chief Bogo said, "You're one of the finest officers I have ever had the privilege to work with. Keep yourselves safe out there. Now, go to the armory. You'll find a pu—" Bogo stopped, cleared his throat before he corrected himself, "–– _small_ fox waiting for you, he has your gear ready in the armory. Now, onto who will be armed with what weapons. Hornsby, Fangmeyer and myself will be armed with assault rifles, Snarlov, McHorn and Wilde will be armed with shotguns as well as two pistols each. One is a tranquilizer pistol with an infrared scanner, scope and silencer attached. The second pistol is a regular handgun that is not silenced. The rest of you will be armed with pistols. Remember not to fire the non-silenced weapons unless you hear gunshots break out from the other side. Finally, keep your eyes open for any flammable liquids or explosives. Aside from the guns, we'll all be equipped with gas masks for this fight, most of all I want _no mistakes_ and I want them captured or killed before they can hurt anyone else."

Fangmeyer said, "Even more critical is finding out if they have hostages besides Hopps and dealing with the situation if they do."

Chief Bogo smiled at Fangmeyer and said, "Clawhauser will be handling support alongside the EMRS. He will be relaying our positions to them on a secure channel. Maintain radio silence unless an officer goes down, _understand everyone?_ "

The officers saluted and left to get geared up. They saw that Nick was already geared up with his shades on. Behind those shades were the eyes of a determined fox. He thought, _'I'm coming Judy!'_

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Back at the refrigeration unit, Judy slipped out of the main building and kept staying in the shadows to see if she could find a weapon that could take out the Rhino that was guarding the area. She thought, _'Something isn't right. I'm supposed to be a critical prisoner, so why are there so few guards?'_ Judy dashed into the shed nearby and found a pistol. She picked it up and inspected it then grabbed the holder and equipped it as well. As she was leaving the room, she saw Clara and three foxes heading in her general direction, so she dove under the porch to listen into their conversation.

Clara laughed as she softly said, "They are finally mobilizing. That informant is really paying off well. I'm glad we placed one in the ZPD. They should arrive within an hour. Your fellow officers won't ever make it to Hopps. Our informant will make sure that Nick's the first one to arrive and then we'll cut him off from the reinforcements."

One of the foxes sneered then said, "We pick 'em off one by one after that, right boss?"

Clara said, "Something like that, they won't live through the night. Oh, and good job on destroying her uniform, she will freeze if she stays out too long."

A second fox laughed and said, "Glad to do it, she won't interfere with our plans."

The group walked past her hiding place and Judy froze as she thought about what she had just heard. She had to get back to the unit and get that phone, but how was she going to do that now? Her eyes scanned the area leading back; there were foxes and guards pacing everywhere. Judy thought, _'Well this isn't good, oh Nick!'_ She began to creep out from under the porch and started using the shadows again, but just as she was about to enter the refrigeration unit where she had knocked out the two foxes, one of them spotted her entering. Judy turned to look back as she saw the guards heading in her direction and dashed inside and locked the door, then barricaded it. She ran for the phone and felt a bit dizzy. Upon reaching up to her side, she realized that some of the injuries that the foxes had inflicted on her had re-opened from her excessive movement. She turned on the phone and typed in the words, "ZPD, Trap, Traitor." Her paws shook as she struggled to stay conscious. She was about to send it to the ZPD when she realized that their conversations may be monitored by the traitor, so instead she changed the number to send it to Koslov to inform Mr. Big. She fell to her knees and looked at the phone. Before she blacked out from pain, she snapped the phone in half and tossed it out through the window nearby her so the halves buried themselves in the phone. Her last thoughts were, _'Nick be careful!'_

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Will Clara's plan succeed? Are the ZPD doomed? What of Nick and Judy? Are their fates sealed, or will the ZPD find a way around the trap? Will Koslov and Mr. Big be able to stop the traitor? What of Lily Hopps? Stay Tuned for Chapter Four: Frozen Battlefield.**


	4. Frozen Battlefield

**Zootopia:** **Dark Requiem**

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters from the movie. Any original characters and original locations are mine. I hope you all enjoy the story.

It is set three months after the Emmett Otterson case (and the incredible resolution to the situation). Warning there will be spoilers, so watch the movie first before reading this fanfic.

This is a slightly darker take on the Zootopia world, so I hope you all enjoy.

Beta Reading done by SAga4000, very thankful for all the help.

The Cover Image belongs to deviantart's Pihguinolog. All rights of ownership of said image belongs to this artist.

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter's update. Christmas, New Years and a few other things got in the way. Chapter Five will hopefully come out sooner.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Chapter Four:** Frozen Battlefield

Koslov was driving a black car through the snow. He held his paw steady on the wheel while he thought about what was to come in this snowy town. Everything around them looked peaceful, but his men were about to enter a battlefield.

Kevin looked over at him then said, "Koslov, sir, your phone just lit up from a text, shall I check it?"

Koslov said, "Yes." He was a bear of few words, but what he said commanded respect.

Kevin took the phone and began to check the messages. His eyes widened, as one was sent not too long ago and opened it. He read it aloud, "ZPD Traitor Trap, there is no name on who this was sent from."

Koslov said, "Trick or Truth?"

Raymond looked at the message then said, "It was either sent to throw us off the battle, or it was sent from Judy. Perhaps she doesn't have her phone?"

Kevin said, "Well she _did_ get captured. It is possible she stole a phone."

Koslov said, "Investigate."

The two polar bears nodded in quick agreement. Neither of them dared argue with him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick had started pacing around the garage. He was about to enter Judy's cruiser when a paw touched his shoulder. He spun and pointed his pistol at the animal who did that, then froze when he saw it was Lily. He sighed and said, "What are y'doing? I could've fired!"

She said, "Chief Bogo said I wasn't coming with you! So care to explain?"

Nick answered, "That's simple. It's 'cause you're not trained! Last thing he wants is for you to be killed."

Lily placed her paw on her hip and said, "I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much fox!"

Nick reached out and placed his paw on her head and gently rubbed her fur. He whispered, "Y'know, I think you'd make a pretty good cop."

Lily felt herself flush then said, "That's got nothing to do with this!"

Nick said, "You want to help her animals right? Take the training and you _could_ be the second bunny cop in the force." He slowly lowered his paw and said, "Speak to Clawhauser, maybe y' could help with the rescue forces."

Lily's ears shot straight up and she hugged him tightly then ran off with a hop in her skip.

Nick watched her go and thought, _'Yep, typical bunnies_. _'_ He chuckled for a moment then he realized she had also come to try and cheer him up. He clenched his paw on the hilt of the shotgun and whispered, "Judy, I'll save ya, no matter what."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Lily dashed up to Clawhauser and skidded to a stop right in front of the Cheetah. She said, "Nick said I could help you with the rescue forces."

Clawhauser looked at her then grinned widely. His tail began to swish back and forth happily before he said, "Sure! We could always use another pair of paws!"

Lily placed her paws up on the desk and looked at him then asked, "Is my sister going to be alright?"

Clawhauser said, "Oh don't you worry your sweet little cotton tail! She'll be fine."

She sighed in relief then asked, "What do I do?"

Clawhauser said, "You work with the rescuers. So all you have to do is help with the injured."

Lily nodded and walked with Clawhauser to one of the cruisers.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chief Bogo was putting the finishing touches on the plans when he glanced up at the clock; it was ten in the evening. Five minutes passed before he received a phone call from an unknown caller. He picked it up and heard a voice say, "There's a traitor among you all." The phone hung up almost immediately before he could ask for more information. Chief Bogo paused for a moment as the thought registered in his head, _'There's a traitor amongst us?'_ That warning… _that threat_ gave him a sense of dread that he'd hoped to never feel in his time as a police chief, but he didn't want to start pointing fingers just yet. However he wasn't going to let the phone call rest, with those thoughts Chief Bogo stood up andleft his office to speak to a few officers.

Nick was cleaning the shotgun in the bull pen while Finnick was putting the finishing touches on a new weapon he was developing.

Chief Bogo looked over at the smaller fox who was a lot more skilled than he had thought possible. He roared, "Wilde, my office, _now!"_

One of the officers whispered, "Uh oh, what did Wilde do now?"

Another whispered, "The hell do we know about Wilde's activities? We all know his checkered past."

Nick shot the two officers a glare then went to the Chief's office and closed the door behind him. He asked, "Y'wanted to see me sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "Sit down Wilde." He was sitting at his desk by now.

Nick sat down then asked, "This better be important, I'm goin' over the plans for saving Judy."

Chief Bogo sighed then said, "I got a unique phone call a few minutes ago." He paused and glanced at the door that was closed then went to it and listened carefully. There was no one outside the door. He turned to face Nick and said, "They said there's a traitor amongst us. I'd say it is likely that this traitor is the reason why Hopps was captured in the first place. Whoever it is was feeding information to the criminals we're about to go and apprehend, which means that the traitor has likely told them about our departure time."

Nick slapped his paw to his face then asked, "Do we abandon the plan then?"

Chief Bogo said, "On the contrary, we go through with it, however I'm changing something with it. The battle ahead is a diversion." He pulled down a map by his board and said, "While the main forces go at their main forces, you will lead a small force behind the compound to locate and free Hopps and possibly any other hostages there. After all the innocents are out of there, we will have no reason to hold back. I saw something that your pu-" He cleared his throat and continued, " _Friend_ is working on. That weapon he is designing is the final tool. I want you to speak to him in private and have him change its design to launch a very special ammunition, here are the specifications." He slid a paper to Nick and said, "Wilde, this is top secret. No one in the ZPD may know about it, not even Clawhauser."

Nick gaped at him for a moment and lowered his shades. He whispered, "You suspect Clawhauser?"

Chief Bogo slammed his hoof onto the table, "Of course not Wilde! I trust Clawhauser with my life, he was my partner before I became Chief. That said, there _is a traitor_ among us. Hopefully we can unmask who it is before they cause too much more damage. The reason this weapon must be kept secret will so that the traitor cannot warn the criminals. They won't escape Wilde, and your task force must also be kept extremely secret."

Nick asked, "If Judy was taken and my brother's involved, it's likely that they want me. 'Course if I'm not with the main force, won't the traitor notice?"

Chief Bogo said, "The original plan called for you to be ahead of the group anyway with Fangmeyer and Wolford. Whoever this traitor is likely joined the ZPD in your class."

Nick thought, ' _So one of the graduates alongside myself._ ' He looked up at Chief Bogo and asked, "How are we gonna unmask him sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "We'll wait for him to make a mistake. Once he does, we'll have him and make him pay for the shame he's brought to the ZPD."

Nick saluted then said, "I'll pass the plans along to Finnick."

Chief Bogo softly said, "You do that."

Nick clenched his right paw in his pocket and said, "Find him sir and I'll make him talk about his reasons, that's a promise."

Chief Bogo said, "Oh and Wilde, your detachment will consist of Wolford and your friend."

Nick grinned and said, "Good choices sir." He turned and left the office with the plans.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Kevin glanced at the snapped in half cell phone in his paws then asked, "Was it necessary to not reveal my name sir?"

Koslov stared at Kevin then said, "Yes, this is a test of the ZPD's competence."

Raymond smiled and said, "Don't worry so much Kevin. Judy and Nick are part of that organization. He fooled us all with that Skunk Butt rug remember?"

Kevin laughed and said, "Well it was fairly amusing, course Mr. Big didn't think it was funny."

Koslov said, "Nor did I."

Kevin's smile faded from his face instantly and said, "Not that I thought it was truly amusing, more so the fact that he actually managed to get a rug made out of that material."

Koslov let loose a rare smile and said, "True, that is no small feat."

Raymond asked, "Think they will figure out who their traitor is?"

Koslov said, "It is in their hands now."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick was next seen speaking in private to Finnick. The smaller fox was quite surprised to say the least, "So yer tellin' me there's a traitor in the ZPD? Corrupt bastard!"

Nick's ears were drooped as he said, "Y'said it buddy. The Chief wants ya to join me in the infiltration team."

Finnick crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Sounds deadly, what's in it for me?"

Nick smiled and said, "Remember what I said about a clean record? It's part of the deal buddy. 'Sides, I know that Judy would risk her life to save yours."

Finnick smiled for a moment and said, "Ya, she would. What the hell? Sounds fine. Sign me up, we've been through worse."

Nick handed him a cigar and said, "Don't talk to anyone about it, got it? Wolford will be briefed by the Chief shortly."

Finnick walked outside and lit the cigar, Nick joined him with a paper cup that contained his favorite coffee. Finnick asked, "Ya not gonna have one?"

Nick said, "Nah, gave up smokin' years ago buddy. You know that."

Finnick said, "Yer loss pal, so the secrecy behind the design?"

Nick glanced around to ensure they were completely alone before he continued, "To ensure that no animal escapes. I agree with the Chief, no mistakes on this one buddy."

Finnick said, "It'll be easier than takin' money from those suckers. Still can't believe a year ago we were just hustlers. Never thought that meter maid we met would become yer best friend."

Nick whispered, "It's more than that."

Finnick's eyes widened as he whispered, "Wow, ya sure? I mean-"

Nick held up his paw and said, "Just knowin' she's in danger is more than I can bear buddy. When I thought she was dead I-"

Finnick said, "Say no more pal, we'll get her back."

Nick smiled for a moment then said, "Ya can count on it."

Finnick blew out some smoke then stamped out the cigar and said, "We got work ta do, let's get it done." The two entered the ZPD office.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Wolford entered the Chief's office. He had been called in while Nick and Finnick had been having their heart to heart talk. He stood by the door and asked, "What's up sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "You will be joining a secret team that is unknown to the rest of the force. Your job is to get Wilde to Hopps safe. No matter what happens, those foxes have to reach her unharmed."

Wolford paled then asked, "Why this extra team sir?"

Chief Bogo said, "Because there's a traitor among our ranks Wolford. I admit, I'm at a loss as to who it could be, but it is likely someone who joined the force alongside Wilde."

Wolford said, "Should I keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour?"

Chief Bogo said, "You have your orders Wolford, just get them there, _understand_?"

Wolford saluted and left the office after he was dismissed.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Koslov parked the car outside where the battle would soon take place. He got out and pulled out binoculars and began to scan the area. He said, "Too quiet."

Kevin joined him and asked, "It's a trap right?"

Koslov said, "Too few animals. Real trap somewhere else."

Raymond asked, "What about the bridge leading over here? There weren't any animals near it, but it is the only way to this field."

Koslov said, "Go check now."

Kevin got back in the car with Raymond and the two left with Koslov watching the field.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Judy was abruptly woken up by another splash of icy water to the face. Clara was staring straight at her with an angry look in her eyes. Judy asked, "Still planning the perfect revenge Clara?"

Clara scowled and said, "What did you do while you were free Hopps?"

Judy said, "I wouldn't tell you if you were the last animal in the world! Nick will survive and you won't get your way."

Clara snapped her hooves and two foxes approached her. One was the fox Hopps had knocked out and the other was one of the two that had clawed her face earlier that day.

Judy stared at them, her ears behind her head, and waited to see what they would do. She thought, ' _I will be strong and I won't let them win.'_ To her astonishment, she found they were undoing her bindings.

Clara smirked as Judy was lowered to the ground and said, "Oh Wilde will be failing his mission to save you. Ya see, I have plans for you Hopps and you won't like them."

Judy asked, "What are you going to do?"

Clara laughed and said, "You'll see soon enough, take her!"

The two foxes picked her up then followed Clara out of the unit.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Koslov watched the building that the sheep had entered. Soon, he saw them emerge and they were carrying Judy Hopps with them. He pulled out his phone and called Kevin, "Report."

Kevin said, "We have found enough C4 at the base of this bridge to take out half of Zootopia. Raymond is working on disarming it now."

Koslov said, "Be quick, they move."

Kevin said, "On it sir." He hung up the phone and said, "Hurry it up Raymond."

Raymond said, "This isn't easy! One wrong move and Zootopia would be badly damaged."

Kevin said, "Our targets are on the move, we can't afford any delays."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chief Bogo gathered in the bullpen with his officers and said, "This is it, we move out in five minutes."

Higgins said, "About time, I want to take these guys down." He clenched his paw and said, "They will pay for hurting our own!"

Chief Bogo felt his mouth curl in a smile at Higgins' remark. Even before she had become a true officer in everyone's eyes, some of the force had thought she was nice.

McHorn asked, "Any more details about the plan of attack sir?"

Chief Bogo was about to answer when he paused. He said, "No real changes, we move forward with the assault on their home base of operations. Wilde will be leading a strike force with Fangmeyer at the head of our officers. Everyone is to stay alive and follow the orders of Fangmeyer and myself in this operation. Any further questions?"

McHorn shook his head and the rest of the force was ready.

Chief Bogo said, "Let's move everyone, I want Hopps home in time for breakfast tomorrow, dismissed!"

The officers filed out for the Cruisers.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick waited until the officers had left the bull pen. He shook his head and said, "Sorry sir, didn't want you to lie to them like that."

Chief Bogo said, "It's necessary, but you and I do have something to discuss after this operation is done Wilde."

Nick blinked then asked, "Really? What about?"

Chief Bogo said, "Namely your involvement in the murder of Adrian White."

Nick's ears drooped as he whispered, "There's a name I haven't heard in a very long time. It's also one I've been trying to forget for a long time."

Chief Bogo said, "We'll leave it at that till the day after tomorrow, but I want the truth."

Nick said, "Don't worry sir, you'll have it."

Chief Bogo smiled and said, "I know, now let's see this done."

The two left the bull pen to get into their cruisers.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Fangmeyer went ahead in an empty cruiser, playing the illusion that Nick was in there with him while Wolford took Nick and Finnick in the cruiser right behind him. He pulled out his phone and made a call to the Chief, "Sir, the operation is all set, Wilde, Wolford and Finnick will be in position in five minutes."

Chief Bogo said, "Good, in ten minutes begin the attack. Try and keep yourself covered by darkness. I don't want that traitor to spot that Wilde isn't with you, understood?"

Fangmeyer said, "I already got that covered sir, I won't let you down!" He hung up and looked ahead in the snowy street. He pulled to the side and let the cruiser behind him pass then continued onward.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Kevin and Raymond had finished disarming the C4 about two minutes before the ZPD forces had arrived at the bridge. Kevin made a call to Nick and said, "All done Nick, the trap Judy's mentioned has already been dealt with."

Nick smiled and said, "Great job you two, Mr. Big should promote you guys!"

Kevin laughed and said, "Let's see how this goes, any further developments?"

Nick said, "Try attacking from a different angle, that way they'll be trapped and caught with their pants down."

Kevin said, "We're already on that, but Koslov just called me. It seems Judy was spotted being carried to a different building on the compound. She was in the easternmost building, but now she's been moved to the westernmost building."

Nick clenched his left paw and held the phone tighter. He asked, "Any idea why?"

Kevin said, "I have no idea, but I assume they are planning something."

Nick said, "Agreed, be ready for anything guys. Oh and Kevin, be very careful."

Kevin said, "Got it, see you on the battlefield." He hung up and turned to Raymond, "Let's get back to Koslov."

Raymond nodded and the two entered the black car to drive back to Koslov.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Clara smirked as she had a fox throw Judy against the wall. She began to approach the bound bunny and asked, "Is it prepared?"

Johnathan smirked and said, "Completely, shall we use it?"

Clara shook her head and said, "Not yet, but we will soon. Alexandria are you ready to use it on a moment's notice?"

The female fox with the long scar on her side said, "Yeah, I'll use it when you give the signal boss."

Clara smirked then said, "Good, now go give them a proper greeting." She pressed a button and looked out the window. She asked, "What happened to our C4?"

A male rhino came racing up and said almost breathlessly, "It seems that two polar bears saw the C4 and were disarming it for the past hour. I spotted them five minutes ago as they were finishing disarming the final batch."

Clara cursed then crushed the remote in her hooves. She swung her arm out and said, "Get our snipers and shooters in position, the ZPD must not breach our lines. Looks like we go to plan B."

The animals nodded and picked up their rifles, five squirrels grabbed their sniper rifles and climbed to the top of the compound and laid down with their rifles pointed at the road.

Clara smiled and turned to the unconscious Judy Hopps and whispered, "You will be the final blow to Nick Wilde. He will pay for what happened to my father. Adrian will be avenged, no matter what I have to do." She turned and left the room. Alexandria was laying in the dark, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick's cruiser pulled up in the snow just out of viewing distance of the sniper squirrels. He got out of the cruiser and said, "This is where we walk. We will use the trees and snow as cover, I don't want us spotted until we reach the compound. We get in, we get out and we try not to be seen or heard by anyone while we are there."

Finnick said, "Ya, I hear ya."

Wolford said, "I'll take point, let's move you two." He pulled out his tranquilizer gun and activated the thermal scanners. He looked through the scope as he darted from snowdrift to tree with speed and agility.

Nick followed with the same level of speed. Finnick followed using his size to his advantage. The three began making their way toward the compound.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chief Bogo watched them leave the cruiser then called out on the radio, "Attack!"

Fangmeyer pulled up in the lead car first and opened the door. He rolled out and pulled out his assault rifle and began to fire toward the compound. After about ten shots, he stopped firing and hid behind one of the buildings.

The other cruisers began to pull up. The officers began to file out and held their guns, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

A sniper shot rang out and narrowly missed McHorn who had gotten to the left right after getting out.

Chief Bogo got out of his cruiser just as the shot had missed McHorn. He called out, "Snipers! Everyone take cover!"

Two feline officers began to make their way towards the roof of the first building. They fired three shots, taking out three of the criminal forces before they were able to reach the rooftops. They laid on the snow covered building and used the snow as camouflage. In this position, they were able to take careful aim at the buildings. When another sniper shot rang out, one of them used his keen vision to spot the flash from the gun. He fired swiftly with the shot, taking out one of the five snipers.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Clara watched the battle unfold. The ZPD officers were holding their ground and using cover well. Not a single one had been shot yet. She pulled our a walkie talkie then said, "Send in the Bull."

A voice said, "Yes Ma'am." The two broke the connection.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

About one minute later, the ground began to shake as a huge animal began to walk toward the officers. He was huge, the only animals present bigger than him were the elephants. It was a giant male cow.

Chief Bogo's eyes widened. He called out, "Fall back to a defensive line, _do not_ let yourself get separated. That animal is no ordinary one."

The feline officers didn't obey that command; they knew their place was on top of the roof, preventing the snipers from getting pot shots at their officers.

The bull caught up to Snarlov and threw him back like he was a rag-doll. The polar bear slid down a tree, unconscious.

Chief Bogo pointed his assault rifle and fired shots. The bullets hit the Bull, but due to the kevlar armor, they didn't do much damage. The Bull did, however, turn his attention towards him and that was his main objective.

Higgins, Hornsby and McHorn began firing their tranquilizer guns. Their shots kept striking the kevlar, but they kept up the barrage.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chief Bogo saw Lily and another EMRS member get Snarlov out of harms way. He pulled out his own tranquilizer gun and carefully took aim. While his officers gathered him time, he found what he was searching for. There was an opening at the Bull's neck. He squeezed the trigger right when his shot lined up. The tranquilizer shot forward and struck in the nerve inside the animals' neck. It delivered the knockout fluid directly into the Bull's veins. The Bull's eyes closed as he fell over with a deafening crash, out cold.

Higgins wiped his paws on his pants and whispered, "Well that was close, I wonder how many more of them there are?"

Chief Bogo said, "Enough to keep us busy, that's for sure."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

While all this was going on, Nick was using the confusion to slip into the compound without being detected. He could see the Chief far away in the distance, holding off the main force of the criminals. To the east of the compound, Mr. Big's men were also engaged in a struggle. He knew where his main mission lay and made his way toward the westernmost building.

Wolford said, "Finnick and I will handle searching for any other hostages, you just do what you need to do."

Finnick said, "Be careful out there pal, ya can't die before ya pay me back for our poker game the other night."

Nick chuckled for a moment and clicked his tranquilizer gun then said, "I got this. 'Course I'm not dyin' here." He slipped into the snow and between the trees and buildings toward the building where Judy was being held hostage.

Wolford said, "Let's go." He led Finnick away so they could start searching the back buildings.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Kevin pointed his own assault rifle at the Eastern front. Upon Koslov's command, he began to fire. He kept up the barrage until his clip was empty, then ducked behind Raymond who began to fire in his place. While Raymond was firing, he began to reload.

Near him were polar bear pairs doing the exact same thing. They had formed a line of about forty that were unleashing constant fire.

Koslov held his phone to his ear, "You got the West?" Getting his answer, Koslov nodded his head, "Got it boss."

Another set of polar bears approached from the west and began to fire in the same pattern.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Clara watched around her as the forces were slowly converging on her location. She spotted something red heading toward the building where Judy was being held. She held the walkie-talkie to her ear and said, "Get ready Alexandria."

The female fox smirked as she held the gun at the ready.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick opened the westernmost door. It was pitch black inside, so he pulled out his light and began to look around. It seemed mostly empty, save for one form that was laying on the ground. He gasped and ran up to her. Nick checked her and whispered, "Judy?" He checked for a pulse and found she was still alive.

Judy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She whispered, "Nick?" She slowly sat up and said, "Why did you come? Didn't you get the message I sent to Clawhauser? This is all to get you here!"

Nick pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. He whispered, "I don't care, all that matters is that you're safe."

Judy felt herself melt into his hug and whispered, "Thanks for coming."

A shot rang out from the darkness and Judy gasped as something hit her. She felt something strange about her and shoved Nick back. She held her head as though she were in great pain.

Nick cried out, "Judy? What happened?"

Judy gasped out, "G-Get away from here Nick...run..." She cried out in agony then fell to the ground again. She panted as something vile felt like it was taking over.

Alexandria slipped out while Nick was watching Judy with growing fear in his eyes.

Nick began to approach her, but stopped when he saw that she was on all four.

Judy looked up at him then she let out a grunt like growls. Her purple eyes, which were normally so vibrant and full of life, now fixated on him with a wild predatory gaze.

Nick's eyes widened as he remembered that stare. It was the same one that the Savage Predators had worn during their captivity.

Judy lunged toward Nick to bite him, but he quickly dodged her bite.

Nick kept dodging her attacks, but seeing as she was faster, he couldn't get a good shot off with the tranquilizer gun. He didn't want to hit her anywhere vital.

Judy managed to finally catch him and sank her teeth into his neck.

Nick cried out in pain and forced her off him then began to back away.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Clara watched the development from the second floor, and then called out, "What's the matter Wilde? Not exactly the welcome you were hoping for? She's going to kill you, oh and this is a special strain of the Night Howler compound. A tranquilizer will kill her."

Nick called into the darkness, "Who the hell are you?"

Clara said, "Someone who hates your very guts. You're going to have to either kill her or die yourself. Either way, you lose and I win."

Nick glared in her direction then spun to found himself being attacked by Judy again. He held her back and shouted, "You can't make me kill her!"

Clara laughed and said, "Such a shame, farewell Nick Wilde."

A gunshot rang out and Clara looked down at her chest in shock as blood began to cover her chest. She looked up and saw the angry eyes of Johnathan Wilde. She whispered, "W-why?" before she collapsed on the cold floor.

Johnathan lowered the smoking pistol before he said, "For taking so many foxes hostage, that's why you psychotic bitch." He looked down at Nick who was struggling with Judy and thought, ' _We'll meet again someday, little brother._ ' He pulled Clara's walkie talkie off her and stepped outside. He called out, "Use the escape tunnels and let's get out of here. Anyone who can make it in two minutes will get away with me and those won't don't well… prepare to be captured or killed." He hung up the walkie-talkies.

The animals holding the lines began to flee at that moment.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Chief Bogo watched as they began to flee. He unveiled the hidden weapon that Finnick had made. He fired it into the center of the compound. It was filled with a powerful knockout grenade that would spew forth a huge cloud of gas. Anyone who breathed it would be knocked out.

Most of the animals fleeing did not have gas masks and were knocked out quickly, Johnathan slipped into the tunnel with his gas mask on, as did most of the foxes who had been forced to work with her. Only the female fox that had cared for Judy was not among his forces.

Chief Bogo raced up into the compound with his gas mask on; the other officers were following quickly. They began to arrest any animal they found knocked out. Mr Big's men retreated back toward the Big Compound as they were no longer needed there. Kevin, Raymond and Koslov were not with them, they entered with their own masks on to help with any injured and also to check on Judy and Nick.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Inside the Westernmost building, Nick found himself in the worst situation possible. Judy was still trying to kill him under the influence of the Night Howlers. To make matters worse, anything that would make her lose consciousness such as a tranquilizer would kill her. The only way to stop her was to use a large enough impact to knock her out. The problem was that delivering that impact wouldn't be easy. If he hit her too hard, he could accidentally kill her. If he hit in the wrong place, same problem.

Nick dodged another attack, this time a slash from her bunny claws. He watched as she bared her teeth at him. He thought, ' _Damn that psychopath!_ ' He knew that if he kept playing defensively that she'd eventually wear him down, but he didn't see what other choice he had. The only other option was to go on the offensive and he was too afraid of hurting her.

Judy began to slowly approach him. Her fur was slicked back against her body and her ears were straight back. Her purple eyes scanned the room quickly as her nose twitched. She spotted him again, hiding in the darkness and charged toward him growling dangerously.

Nick caught her and flipped her over his back, slamming her onto the ground.

Judy shook the dizziness away then flipped back onto her four paws and growled ferociously.

Nick groaned as he felt dizzy himself and then remembered she had bit him hard in the neck earlier. He must have open wounds from that.

Judy lunged again and this time got him with another bite to his side.

Nick flung her off again and began to back away toward the door.

The door behind him opened and Nick glanced back to see Chief Bogo standing there. He called out, "Sir, it's Judy!"

Chief Bogo saw her lunge toward Nick again and stepped between them. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck just as she lunged.

Judy thrashed in his grip; at least she did until she was struck on the back of the head with his hoof. She lost consciousness at that moment.

Chief Bogo glanced down at Nick then asked, "Are you alright Wilde?"

Nick groaned in pain and held his neck with one paw. He said, "She was infected with a special strain of the Night Howler. She can't be medicated to sleep or it will kill her." He groaned again then collapsed on the ground.

Chief Bogo called outside, "We need a stretcher in here. Get Wilde and Hopps to the ERMS."

Clawhauser came up with Lily beside him. The two put Nick and Judy on the same stretcher. Lily looked up and asked, "What happened to Nick?"

Chief Bogo said, "Judy attacked him, I'll explain later. We have to get them both to the hospital now, same with any of our wounded."

Clawhauser said, "The ERMS will be ready to transport them."

Chief Bogo placed his hoof on Clawhauser's shoulder and said, "Use caution, she's infected with the Night Howler poison. If she regains consciousness, she will attack again. Also tell them not to use anything to put her to sleep or it could kill her. The only reason she is out right now is because I literally knocked her out."

Clawhauser said, "Got it, so time is critical here."

Chief Bogo watched as Lily and Clawhauser took Nick and Judy to the ERMS. Mostly it was Clawhauser carrying them while Lily was running beside them. He softly said, "Well at least we know how to treat her."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

A few hours later, the doctors at the hospital found themselves in a perilous situation. Judy Hopps had woken up and was thrashing about in her restraints. She growled angrily and snapped her teeth at anyone that came near her.

Nick was being treated in the next room. He hissed as an antiseptic spray was being used on his wounds. After a few minutes, the pain began to fade and the doctors began to stitch up the bites from Judy's attacks. A nurse said, "You're one very lucky Officer Wilde, had she bitten any harder, the veins on your neck would have been pierced."

Finnick was sitting next to him and asked, "How long 'til he's good enough to move?"

The doctor said, "At most, a few hours yet, but my main concern is Officer Hopps. She isn't responding to the Night Howler antidote."

Nick groaned and _slowly_ began to get out of the bed. He said, "She's alive right?"

The doctor said, "If you can call that living, sure. The regular antidote is having no effect on her though. It is like someone tampered with the plant's toxin and made it very hard to make a cure."

Nick held his head in his paw and said, "You gotta to save her Doctor!"

The doctor said, "We're working on it, I just wish we had a sample of the modified toxin. If we had that, a cure would come really fast."

Nick asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor said, "Yes, but she won't recognize you."

Nick said, " _Just…_ let me see her."

The nurse sighed and said, "Alright, but you won't like it." She led him to the next room over.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Nick walked in and saw Judy lying on the bed. She was growling and her eyes were shifting back and forth. He walked up to her side and took her paw in his.

Judy growled and tried to claw at him, but she was completely held down.

He whispered, "Judy, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna get you out of this." Tears slowly slid down through his furry cheeks.

Judy struggled against the restraints, trying to get at him for her next meal while Nick wept next to her.

Chief Bogo entered the room and gently placed a hoof on his shoulder. He used great care to avoid the spot where she had bitten him. He said, "We got her back, that's all that matters. I've also set up guards around the hospital, no one will get to her."

Nick slowly straightened and said, "No offense Chief, but she's not back, not till she's back to her perky self. And I'm not gonna rest till we get our old Judy back, that's a promise sir." He turned and went to the door before he looked back at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words, and he had no time to dwell over it. Nick took one last glance at Judy before he slammed the door shut, leaving Chief Bogo alone with her.

Chief Bogo looked down at Judy who was growling at everyone around her and thought, ' _If I had just been more careful, she wouldn't have been infected like this._ ' He shook his head then left the room as well. He stopped beside Fangmeyer and Wolford outside the room. He said, "I want you two to take turns at watch, twelve hour shifts. You will be inside the hospital room, let no one this room without _my_ authorization, not even her next of kin or other officers. _Is that clear?_ "

They both saluted and Wolford went to go have a rest in the next room while Fangmeyer stayed watch inside the room where Judy was located.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Outside the hospital, Nick slammed his paw into the wall and thought, _'Damn it all to hell! I get her back and this is the condition she's in! What am I supposed to say to her family?'_ A gentle paw touched his and he jumped, and then spun to see who it was. He whispered, "Lily? What are you doing out here?"

Lily softly said, "I wanna help find a way to save her."

Nick said, "I told you already, you're not trained for this sort of thing."

Lily tapped her foot on the ground and said, "Maybe I'm not, but I know that it will be very hard for you to focus on searching for a cure when you're standing around and blaming yourself."

Nick stopped in his tracks as he turned to her with an astonished look on his face,

Lily smiled and said, "You wanna know how I know you'd be blaming yourself? You _obviously_ care for Nick. I do too, that's why I wanna help." He continued staring at her with hard eyes, Lily sighed and begged him, "She's _my sister_. Nick, you understand that right?"

Nick sighed and said, "Fine, but don't go around getting yourself killed y'hear me?"

Lily let out an excited gasp, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank—" She spoke as she ran up to hug him till he put his paw at her shoulder, keeping her at arm's length.

Nick said, "Look, I'm in a hurry here. And we need to get back to compound to search for samples."

Lily said, "Okay let's go!"

Nick walked over to the driver's seat door and put his paw on the door. He paused for a moment and looked up at his partner's sister, "Oh and Lily." She looked up at him, her ears shooting straight up as she waited for him to finish.

"Thanks."

Lily smiled and said, "Anytime."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-ZDR~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

 **Will Nick and Lily be able to find a way to cure Judy in time? This chapter was intentionally shorter (as Chapter 4 and 5 were originally one chapter, but it built better keeping them separate). Stay Tuned for Chapter Five: Race for the Cure.**


End file.
